Violet Mystery
by kikifan21
Summary: after the anime ends, things are relatively normal but what happens when a newcomer appears after club activities are done for the day? Who is she? Why does she know Kyouya? And why exactly is she suddenly attending Ouran? Befriending the Host Club was easy, but what happens when dark secrets are revealed? XD plz review ;P
1. Mizushima Tsukiko

**my first ouran fanfic yes this is a Kyouya one i love him! lol try not to be too mean plz constructive criticism is always appreciated just don't b rude about it arigato enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The normal day at Ouran Academy. The Host Club had just closed up shop, after giving their guests a taste of what afternoon tea was like in England. Dressed in waiter's suits and all, Tamaki was fussing over Haruhi and why she needed to dress more like a girl. "Senpai! Yamete! We've gone over this before!" she cried out in distress.<p>

The Hitachiin twins were dancing around coming up with all the crazy, girlie outfits Haruhi could wear. Honey was clutching Usa-chan while jumping up and down in agreement of how cute Haru-chan is. Kyouya and Mori simply watched with amusement.

"B-but! Daddy wants you to embrace your femininity!" Tamaki squealed tears streaming his face as Haruhi tried to dodge all of his embraces.

"Haru-chan! Will you wear a bunny costume to match Usa-chan?" Honey pleaded, his bug eyes gazing with innocent hope. This only sent Tamaki over the edge.

"Haruhi!" he cried out, going into a frenzy.

The door to the music room opened, everyone stared at the newcomer. She definitely wasn't a student there, or at least not yet, she wasn't wearing the uniform. She wore dark blue flare jeans, a blue tank top, a black cardigan and dark purple flats. Couldn't have more than maybe an inch shorter than Haruhi, her hair just a shade or two lighter as well. As she walked in, she instantly threw her white purse to the ground just in time to parry Honey's attack.

The mysterious girl managed to throw the boy back, only to find him charging back at her. "Honey-senpai has a sister?" Haruhi wondered aloud.

"None that I knew of," the twins shook their heads in confusion, as everyone watched this fight commence.

The girl did a handspring backwards, landing on the wall which she used to launch herself at Honey. She flipped through the air, taking Honey with her, they somersaulted in the air before landing. The girl holding up Honey at arms length. "Tsuki-chan!" he screeched in delight as the girl pulled him in for a hug.

"Honey-senpai! It's been a while!" she returned, finally letting him down.

She turned to the awestruck group, who were now able to see that had come for business, it looked as though her makeup had been done professionally, modest eye shadow and dark red lipstick. She marched herself with a determined look on her face toward Kyouya.

She stabbed her finger in his chest. "Thanks for keeping in touch! All those e-mails you sent me were so worthwhile!" she said, sarcasm dripping in her voice. She jabbed one finger right in the hollow spot between his sternum and abdominal wall. Kyouya had the wind knocked out of him instantly.

The rest of the group was too confused for words. After a second the girl composed herself and turned to everyone else. "Konnichi wa! Watashi wa Mizushima, Tsukiko desu. Dozo yoroshiku!"***1** she greeted with a smile, bowing.

* * *

><p>"So a Host Club, huh? Sounds like fun," Tsukiko commented drinking her tea.<p>

The eight of them sat at one of the tables set up in the room, a teacup in front of everyone. "Hai! We do all sorts of stuff, entertaining the girls!" Honey replied, happily munching on some sweets.

"And you?" Haruhi cut in. "How do you know Kyouya and Honey-senpai?"

"I trained at Honey-senpai's dojo awhile back. As for Kyouya…" she paused, glancing at him typing on his laptop.

"You could say we were neighbors," he finished, not even glancing up.

"If you're Kyouya's neighbor, why didn't you transfer to this school from the beginning?" Kaoru asked.

"Actually, I couldn't afford to go here," she replied sheepishly.

"She's like Haru-chan!" Honey chimed in.

"Speaking of Haruhi…" Tsukiko leaned in toward her, whispering in her ear, "Forgive me, but if they haven't figure it out they're truly idiots."

Haruhi looked at her confused, though she knew exactly what she meant. "How long do you expect me to believe Haruhi's a boy? Surely, she couldn't have fooled you for this long, has she?" she declared, leaning back in her seat.

Everyone's jaw dropped, okay, everyone but Tsukiko, Haruhi, Kyouya, and Mori. "H-how did you know about my little girl?" Tamaki was in his own little "Tamaki's family, with tears streaming" world.

Kyouya smirked. "Tsukiko's always been very observant," he replied, still typing.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Tsukiko replied, with a huff. She folded her arms across her chest. "I'm still mad at you for not keeping in touch, or giving me a proper greeting after eight years."

Tamaki and the twins stared daggers at Kyouya. "Someone's been neglecting their host duties," Hikaru and Kaoru chimed in evilly.

"Yes, it's not nice to upset such a beautiful lady." Tamaki was soon by Tsukiko's side, sweeping his hand under her chin in a way that made all the girls swoon.

She turned to Haruhi. "Does he always act like this?" she asked raising a brow.

"Hai," Haruhi sighed.

"Well, the next couple of years are sure to be interesting," she smiled turning to Haruhi and the twins. "You're looking at you're newest classmate."

"I thought you said you couldn't afford to go here?" Hikaru asked. "By the way, how are you Kyouya's neighbor if you're not rich enough to even go to this school?"

"Hikaru!" Kaoru scolded.

"I want to know."

"It's fine," Tsukiko chided. "My mother worked as a maid in the Ootori mansion, while my father worked as a construction worker. Most of the time my mother would bring me and my younger sister with her to clean at Kyouya's. My sister took a liking to Kyouya's sister, while I hung out with Kyouya."

"Interesting, so the amount of time you spent together, you may as well have been neighbors," Tamaki concluded, nodding his head.

"Yep, and since I'm what you guys would call a 'commoner' obviously I couldn't afford to go here…until now," Tsukiko smiled.

"How so?" Hikaru inquired.

"My father's brother is a lawyer, and let's just say Kyouya's father was in debt to him. I'll be staying at the Ootori's until I graduate."

"So Kyouya's got a roommate," the twins looked at each other. "You know what that means."

"Let me guess, you two are the 'Little Devils' am I right?" Tsukiko noted aloud. Everyone stared. "What? I can already tell what type of characters you all play."

"Oh, you can, can you?" the twins chimed, she smiled.

"You two are the 'Little Devils,'" she started, then turned to Tamaki who was simply awestruck at how his characters have been found out so easily. Maybe he should be flattered. "Tamaki's the 'Prince' type. Honey-senpai the 'Loli Shota,' I didn't expect anything less. Mori-senpai the 'Strong but Silent,' that suits you perfectly. Kyouya the 'Calm, Cool, and Collected,' right? The 'Cool one?'"

"But, what about Haruhi?" Tamaki asked quizzically.

"She's the 'Natural,' right?"

"Sugoi!" Tamaki, the twins and Honey gasped in amazement.

"Nee, Tsuki-chan! Are you going to be a customer to the club?" Honey asked innocently.

Before she could respond, the door opened once more. Aijima walked in, dressed in his suit and sunglasses. "Mizushima-sama, Lord Ootori has sent me to escort you," he stated, bowing. Tsukiko stood up.

"Hai, hai, understood," she said, grabbing her purse and turning to the group. "Kyouya, I'll see you tonight, and everyone else, I'll see you tomorrow. Jaa nee!"

With that, she left. "So let me get this straight," Kaoru started, turning to Kyouya. "You two are childhood friends and you haven't spoken to her in eight years?"

"It's not exactly your business, but yes, that seems to be how it happened," Kyouya replied coldly, never taking his eyes away from his laptop.

"Kyouya-senpai, what are you typing anyway? You barely looked at her after she hit you," Haruhi noted, allowing Tamaki to gain an evil smile.

"It appears someone's pride was damaged today, am I right?" he said, gesturing the twins and Honey to follow along.

"Only someone like you could come to that conclusion," Kyouya retorted.

"He's in denial," Hikaru added.

"A definite sign," Kaoru put in.

"Kyou-chan was embarrassed?" Honey concluded, the others nodded in unison.

"It would explain his reluctant to look at her," Mori added.

"Actually, I was working on the club's financial records and today's income," Kyouya defended, slightly annoyed.

"Sure," everyone shook their heads.

"You guys can settle this one on your own, I need to head home," Haruhi stated, grabbing her bag and taking her leave. "See you guys tomorrow."

"Bye, Haruhi!"

* * *

><p><strong>*1: just in case no one knows what that translates to it's "Hello! i am Tsukiko Mizushima. Nice to meet you!" roughly if anyone has any objections plz let me know i'm only a novice at japanese :)<strong>

**plz review! and check out my other stories if you're interested! jaa nee!  
><strong>


	2. Ootori Mansion

**chap number 2 for i ouran fans lol idk y i have taken so long to update well everything that isn't my ghost hunt fic lol well enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Tsukiko had gotten to the mansion and spent her time before dinner unpacking her bags in her new room. The servants certainly had made sure it was well prepared and equipped with necessities in the attached bathroom, as well as some complementary makeup on her dresser. With her things unpacked and in their new home, she new this could only mean one thing.<p>

She glanced at the clock just to be sure. Yup. Plenty of time. Dinner wasn't for at least another half hour. Time for exploring!

_Now, it's time to see how much of this house has changed,_ she told herself as she made her way to leave her room and venture out into the halls of the large mansion.

It was understandable that she was curious. After all, it had been about eight years since she last laid eyes on the particular mansion, and she was very young when she had last played hide and seek in the corridors. Excitement streamed through her veins as she turned the doorknob and attempted to exit.

Only to collide into a very tall and lean teenaged boy. More exactly, a teenaged Kyouya. "Oops! Sorry!" she apologized immediately, then looked up at her friend with childlike wonder on her face. "You got taller."

The famous Kyouya smirk came onto his features as he was compelled to respond. "So did you."

"You're kidding, right? You're like a foot taller than me!" Tsukiko retorted, hands on her hips. Despite her petite frame, she could be fierce and was not about to be intimidated by anyone. Not even by the Shadow King himself.

"How tall are you?" he asked, taking a small step back.

"Five feet." she responded confidently. He merely looked down to her and raise a brow. She huffed and crossed her arms. "Okay, fine. Four feet, eleven and a half. Happy?"

"That sounds about right." Kyouya chuckled, as the girl before him held her frown. "Hn?"

"Well, are you going to show me around or not? Just what do you do at that Host Club all day?" Tsukiko teased, then started laughing as one of the maids came up.

"Kyouya-sama, your father wishes to speak with you in his office, before dinner commences," she explained, bowing.

"I'll be there immediately." he responded, as the maid bowed again and left.

"Aw, so no tour?" Tsukiko pouted, as Kyouya patted her head before heading for his father's office.

"No tour."

"You're gonna have to make up for it later!" she exclaimed as Kyouya disappeared down the hall.

"You wished to speak with me, Sir?" Kyouya greeted his father who sat in a chair behind a desk. The chair was turned, the man sitting in it facing the window.

"Kyouya, take a seat." His son obeyed, sitting down in one of the two plush chairs in front of the desk. "I'm sure you were surprised by the _random _appearance of Mizushima-san, correct?"

"You could say that," he replied, as his father swiveled his seat around. "Is there a particular reason why she is staying with us?"

"I thought you might be happy if an old friend came, after all it has been years since you two have seen each other," his father replied coyly.

"With all do respect, Father, I highly doubt you had her sent over here to attend school, so that I might spend time with my former playmate for no particular reason at all."

Ootori Yoshio sighed before continuing. "I owed her uncle a favor. She is quite bright for her age, public schooling would simply waste her talents."

Kyouya smirked, understanding his father's game. "I see, and her intelligence shall become useful in the near future. That makes much more sense. If I may be so bold, may I ask why you have called me down here?"

"Surly if you figured out the last part, you can figure out this one." The two held a stare down until Yoshio gave in. "Her intelligence is something that could be a very valuable aspect in the future. I just want you to be her escort in case of probable events in the future."

He couldn't be serious. Just what on earth was he implying? It could be a number of possibilities. However, being the devoted son he was, Kyouya didn't object. "Will that be all?" he asked, managing yet again to hide his internal conflict.

"For now. Let's see just where things shall head. I believe dinner is served," Yoshio finished just as there was a knock at the door.

"Class, we have a new student. Miss, if you would be so kind as to introduce yourself to the class," the first year's class sensei began, gesturing to the petite brown haired girl at the front of the class.

"Hai," she smiled, turning to her class. "Ohayo gozaimasu! Watashi wa Mizushima, Tsukiko desu! I hope we have a great time this year!"

"Ohayo." the class responded.

"Mizushima-san, you may have the seat next to Fujioka-san. Now open your text books to page…"

Tsukiko sat down next to Haruhi, giving a slight wink as the teacher began her lesson.

Tsukiko marched herself into the old music classroom, where girls were lined up by the dozens for their appointments with the members of the Host Club. The room was bustling with elegance and hospitality.

And girls swooning willy-nilly at just the single word any of the boys said. A sight that made her disgusted to be of the female race, but she had learned to hide her emotion well. A talent that truly came in handy at times.

This was one of those times.

"Hey, Kyouya," she said, sneaking up behind him.

"Tsukiko, what are you doing here?" he responded indifferently.

"Do I absolutely _have _to pay for an appointment with Haruhi?" she asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"For an appointment, yes, to talk, no."

"What's the difference?"

"Haruhi is currently working, if you just want to talk, wait until after the customers leave," he explained, doing something on his laptop.

"What's gotten your knickers in a twist?" she asked, ruffling his hair.

Just stayed silent, typing and calculating on his computer.

"How did you get shirtless pics of Haruhi? You're such a perv, Kyouya-kun," she huffed, walking away. "I'll be back later, if you need me I'll be in the library."

She walked away, leaving Kyouya sitting there. His eyebrow twitching. The twins dying with laughter. "Who would've thought Kyouya's a perv!" Hikaru laughed.

"The Shadow King sure has secrets! I just didn't think someone who wasn't even five feet tall would reveal them!" Kaoru added, holding his side.

"Don't you two have ladies to entertain?" The Shadow King responded, trying to keep his cool.

The two continued to laugh and make jokes as they returned to their guests.

"So, what was Kyouya-senpai like when you guys were kids?" Kaoru asked, as he, his twin, Haruhi, Honey and Mori sat after the ladies had gone home.

"Was he mean?" Honey asked, stuffing his face with cake.

"No way, he was probably a normal kid, unlike he is now. Maybe a little bratty," Hikaru suggested as their final guest laughed.

"Or has he never changed?" Haruhi offered.

"Well, he has never been able to put the acts he can now. Actually, I don't think he even liked me!" Tsukiko laughed, recalling her adventures as a child. "In fact, he was disgusted with my existence. I remember, it was probably only the second day I met him, I kept bugging him to play a game with me. He gave in and suggested hide and seek. I hid first. I was in the closet for three hours! And not because the mansion was so big."

"That's even harsh for Kyouya-senpai," Hikaru commented.

"Maybe, but I got through to him after a while. He just had to figure out that I wasn't going to just disappear." Tsukiko smiled.

A little further away from the group, Tamaki and Kyouya sat, the blonde smirking. "Yesterday really did hurt your pride," Tamaki said slyly.

"Don't be ridiculous, Tamaki," he retorted, busying himself with his laptop yet again.

"Come on, she seems nice, you're not going to act like Hikaru did when we met Arai, are you?"

"I thought I told you to not be ridiculous."

"I think you're the one who's being ridiculous."

Kyouya just stayed silent after that. Tamaki sighed and left, heading for the rest of the group.

"Anyway, I actually needed to talk to Haruhi," Tsukiko explained, turning to her. "We have that project for English class due next week, maybe we could meet up after school tomorrow and work on it?"

"At the Ootori Mansion?" Haruhi asked, not declining.

"Or if you're more comfortable going to your house or meeting somewhere else or…"

"Sure, we need to get it out of the way so meet me after were done with the host club and we'll go to my house," Haruhi answered.

"Great! Sorry, we sort of interrupted the conversation," Tsukiko apologized, laughing. "Continue…"

* * *

><p><strong>okay warning: i'm going to have to rewatch the anime in order to get back the feel of the characters (it's been about four months since i watched it lol) but i hope to have this updated by august (most likely mid july will be when the third chap is up) until then plz leave a review and thx for reading jaa nee :D<strong>


	3. English Project

**so after long last my longest chap so far with this fic lol its longer than the first two chaps combined constructive criticism is always appreciated but plz no flaming and i know this is a Kyouya fic and there's a lot of Haruhi but hey Haruhi should have at least one friend who's a girl right? lol anyway enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>The next day at school had been boring, club activities were just a simple tea party, so it was easy to clean up before Tsukiko and Haruhi head for the taller girl's apartment. Only a week to figure out what to do and do it before the project was due. "So, what do we have to do for it anyway?" Tsukiko asked, sitting in Haruhi's tiny living space after having vhanged out of the yellow marshmallow of a uniform.<p>

"According to the instructions, Sensei gave us, we need to choose an English speaking country and write a report on their culture and give a presentation about it," Haruhi explained, reading off from the paper she was given the day before in class. "Presentation must include music as well as authentic artwork and/or dancing…"

"Well, I can already tell you everyone is most likely going to choose the U.S. and use probably their hip hop or rap music. It's just too easy of a topic," Tsukiko commented, placing her finger on her chin.

"Another pretty easy one would be Great Britain," the other girl added.

Tsukiko snapped her fingers. "What about Ireland!" she exclaimed. "They speak English, have their own music and form of dance and I'm fairly certain they have artwork."

"Yeah, that sounds good, but I don't know the kind of dance they do."

"I know some, just from my mom's friend who spent some time there. If you want I could teach you this really simple dance I know," the smaller girl offered.

"Sorry, Tsukiko, but I'm not much of a dancer."

"It's really simple, seven steps left, three in place, seven steps right, three in place, then there's a really simple kick, just touch your toe to the ground and loft your leg, then you turn me under and then the kick again, turn me under and then it's pretty much done," Tsukiko smiled, hoping she would comply.

"I don't know-"

"Please! It's sounds harder than it is I promise if you have me teach you you'll have it down within a few minutes!"

The two heard a door open and heels clicking their way inside the small apartment. "Haruhi! Do I hear another voice?" someone called, waltzing into the room.

"Dad, this is my friend from school, Tsukiko," Haruhi introduce, as her guest stood up and bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Fujioka-san," Tsukiko greeted, seemingly unfazed by Haruhi's father's cross-dressing ways.

"My! Aren't you tiny and kawaii! It's about time Haruhi brought one of her girlfriends home! And please call me Ranka!" Ranka exclaimed, patting her on the head. "You two working on your project?"

"Yeah, we're just coming up with ideas, we still have a week," Tsukiko answered.

"Here, Dad, I'll make you dinner before you have to work," Haruhi offered heading for the kitchen.

"Would you like to stay as well, Tsukiko-chan?" Ranka offered.

"Oh, I couldn't impose-"

"It's fine Tsukiko, you could give me a hand," Haruhi added from the tiny kitchen.

Beep. Beep.

Their short guest quickly checked her cell phone. Not only was it nearing six o'clock, but Kyouya's personal driver, Shin, had texted her. He was waiting outside for her. "Sorry, I would love to, really, however, it appears Ootori-sama has sent someone to fetch me. Another time maybe?" Tsukiko declined politely.

"Okay, see you tomorrow, Tsukiko," Haruhi said, waving her friend goodbye as she left.

"Nice meeting you, Tsukiko-chan! Feel free to come by anytime!" Ranka exclaimed as the smiling girl left the apartment.

"Sure thing, Ranka-san! See you tomorrow Haruhi!" Tsukiko waved, as she headed for the limo parked out front. Shin opened the rear door for her. "Arigato, Shin."

"It's my pleasure, Mizushima-sama," he replied, closing her door for her and thus began their silent drive to the Ootori Mansion.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Mizushima-san," the twins greeted Tsukiko as she walked into their class, appearing on either side of her.<p>

"Oh, hey, Hikaru, Kaoru," she returned, looking up from the paper she was ready from. "No need to be so formal."

"You see…" Kaoru began, hooking one of his arms around her elbow.

"We have…" Hikaru added, doing the same to her other side.

"A proposition for you!" the cheered, practically lifting the girl off the floor and dragged her into the classroom.

"I might consider it, if you put me down!" she exclaimed, trying to squiggle out of their grasp.

"Kaoru! Hikaru!" their sensei ordered, hitting her hand on the desk in front of her. "Release Mizushima-san and return to your desks, please!"

The two dropped the girl and spun her into her seat, before turning to their teacher and saluting her. "Aye-aye! Captain!" they exclaimed together, marching to their seats.

"With that out of the way, I would like to remind you that your English projects are due on Thursday. That's seven days, including today, and I hope to begin presentations then, as well. Today will be the last day I give you class time to work on it, get with your partners actually work this time!" the sensei practically threatened, leaving the students to their own ideas.

"Sorry about ditching you last night, Haruhi," Tsukiko apologized, smiling sheepishly as she walked toward her cross-dressing friend.

"It's fine, it's not your fault. You can stay another time," Haruhi replied, with a smile.

"If your offer still stands, and if it would be alright with you, I'd like to make up for it tonight, after we work on our project a little bit," she smiled, sitting in the chair across from Haruhi. "I'll help cook."

"Sure, that's be great, I could use a hand, my dad isn't that good a cook," Haruhi laughed.

"It's settled then!" Tsukiko laughed then turned to their project. "Let's get some of the research done, then tonight I'll teach you a bit of the dance."

"Great…"

"Don't be like that! It's easy and fun!" Tsukiko laughed as they opened one of the laptops and began their search of facts.

* * *

><p>"Unfortunately, Host Club hours have come to an end for today," Kyouya announced to the pouting girls. "Have a safe weekend, and we look forward to seeing you again on Monday, our Lovely Princesses."<p>

The girls left promising to return the following Monday Practically swooning once again at the final sight of the Hosts in their Prince Cosplay. Haruhi walked back into the changing room as the coast cleared, and Tsukiko happily entered, the majority of her homework having been completed.

As if on cue, the devilish twins appeared on either side of her, lifting her up much like earlier that day. "We never had…" Hikaru began.

"A chance to…" Kaoru added.

"Discuss our proposition!" they chimed in evilly, and she tried to run but her feet couldn't touch the ground.

"Put me down!" Tsukiko ordered, trying to squirm out of their grasp again.

"But we haven't…" Kaoru chided, as he and his brother began to spin with her in their arms.

"Told you our idea." Hikaru added as they spun.

"Hey! I'll listen if you put me down!" Tsukiko continued to squirm as the twins laughed.

"That's no fun then!" they complained together.

"Kaoru. Hikaru. Put her down, she doesn't like heights, even small ones where she can't touch the ground," Kyouya ordered calmly from his laptop.

"But she could to flips," Hikaru argued, as Tsukiko stilled kicked trying to squirm out.

"And was bouncing off the walls a couple days ago," Kaoru chided, unfazed by the struggling girl.

"Literally." The finished together.

"Because I have control of where my body goes! Here, I'm being held up unwillingly!" Tsukiko retorted, continuing to squirm. "And I don't want to end up hurting you, if I actually try to get out."

"Shady twins! Let go of Little Sister!" Tamaki exclaimed, throwing a fit as Mori and Honey walked up.

The two stepped out of their senpai's path, carrying Tsukiko with her. "Little Sister? Imouto?" she found herself asking, still squirming.

Tamaki ended up hitting the couch behind the three, he turned around and exclaimed to Kyouya, "Mommy! Make them stop!"

"Mommy?" Tsukiko made a mental note to ask about this later if they didn't explain right away.

"Tsuki-chan, you can get out of that easily!" Honey exclaimed, bouncing up and down with Usa-chan.

"I know, Honey-senpai, but I don't want to hurt these two."

"We have…" Kaoru began, looking at his twin.

"Important matters…" Hikaru added before they bother chimed together.

"To discuss!"

Kyouya then stood up. "I'm sure Tsukiko would be happy to consider whatever you have planned, so long as she is put back on the ground," he explained, diplomatically.

"That's no fun, Senpai," they both complained with a sigh.

"But true," Tsukiko sang in. "Until you put me down, whatever you have in mind will be an automatic 'no.'"

"Fine…" the two sighed, putting the girl back down.

"Okay, so what did you want to ask me?" she asked cheerfully.

"You see…" they chimed together, Hikaru using the girl's shoulder as an armrest first.

"Haruhi refuses to be our model for just about anything we give her…" he stated as his brother used the girl's other shoulder as an armrest.

Haruhi walked out of the changing room that moment. "With good reason," she defended, as the twins ignored her.

"And our mother would like an average teen's point of view on her clothes…" he added, looking evilly at his brother. "So we were wondering…"

"If you would be our very own Host Club Model!" the exclaimed, making wild hand gestures.

"Tsuki-chan would look so cute playing dress-up!" Honey shouted, jumping with joy. Literally.

"Perverted twins! Don't Make Little Sister dress in skimpy clothing!" Tamaki went on in a fit.

"Sure." Everybody was surprised to hear her response.

"Hai!" the twins cheered as Tamaki began to cry and grow mushrooms in the corner of the room.

"But there are a few conditions," Tsukiko added, causing Tamaki to shout in excitement.

"Yosh!"

"Please, no lingerie," she started, seeing the twins nod, hoping she wasn't going to go too harsh. "Though as far as swimwear goes, I won't mind modeling them, but any pictures taken are not to be distributed, posted online, or altered for whatever perverted purposes Kyouya can come up with."

The twins started laughing again, as Kyouya simply sighed. "You're making accusations, Tsukiko."

"Any pictures taken, I would like copies, and try not to post them online, if you really want to, confirm it with me first. And don't call me the Host Club Model, it feels weird."

The twins looked at each other, using their telepathy to make a decision. They nodded and turned back to the girl. "Done!" they agreed cheeky grins on their faces.

"Cool, but can I do the modeling on Monday? Haruhi and I have to work on our project," Tsukiko requested.

"Fine, but…" Kaoru agreed, as he and his brother began to wag their fingers.

"Don't forget about this," Hikaru finished.

"I won't," she promised, then turned to the prince who was typing away on his laptop. "Kyouya-kun, I already cleared this with your father, but in case he forgot I'll be staying at Haruhi's for dinner."

"When you need a ride, just call Shin," he replied.

"Ready to go?" she asked her cross-dressing friend.

"Yeah," Haruhi replied as they headed out of the room. "You sure you don't mind walking?"

"Haruhi, you're forgetting that technically I'm still a commoner…"

"Those two seem to get a long well," Mori noted, and the twins nodded in agreement.

"No! Not Daddy's little girl! My little daughter's growing up too fast! Soon she'll be hanging out with boys and God know what…" Tamaki shrieked, running back and forth screaming random thoughts about his little family.

"Tamaki, you're the one who wanted her to become friends with other girls…" Kyouya chided.

"Wait, he said that she'll start hanging out with boys…" Hikaru began looking at his brother.

"What does that make us?" Kaoru finished.

"Little bunnies like Usa-chan?" Honey suggested popping up in front of them.

"I don't think that's what they were looking for," Mori explained, patting a sad Honey's head.

"Say, Kyouya," Tamaki started, ending his rant. "You haven't said much about or to our newest princess. Just what is going on?"

"Nothing that really concerns you," Kyouya returned. "Among homework, managing the clubs finances, and other things I must tend to, the most the two of us have said to each other was probably the night she arrived."

"And just what…"

"Were you to…"

"Talking about?" Sneaky grins appeared on the twins' faces as they completed their sentence together.

Kyouya simply sighed. "And she thinks _I'm _the perverted one…"

"So you care about what she thinks…interesting…" Tamaki added, placing his hand to his chin in a thinking pose. "You have a thing for her, don't you!"

Kyouya sighed once again shaking his head. "Tamaki, only you could have come to that conclusion," he sighed, then gave a chuckle. "And as far as what our discussion was, it was merely about her height."

"And how she's like a foot shorter than you?" the twins inquired, using each other as armrests.

"That's right," the Shadow King confirmed, returning to his laptop.

* * *

><p>"One two three four five six seven, one two three, one two three," Tsukiko counted as she and Haruhi practiced in the confined space of Haruhi's living room. "See, it's not that hard, you're doing great!"<p>

"Thanks, this isn't so bad. At first, when you mentioned dancing, I pictured something intricate like some forms of ballroom," Haruhi laughed, moving with the music.

"Nope, and this one is really just made of steps. A little more practice and we'll have it down by Thursday!" Tsukiko grinned, as she stopped the music. "That's enough for today, aside from the dance, we have all of our information and just need to put it on a piece of poster board and we're done!"

"Yeah," the short haired girl agreed, looking at the clock. "Dad's going to be home soon, better start on dinner."

"Okay, want a hand?" Her guest followed her to the kitchen.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>"Tsukiko-chan! So good to see you again!" Ranka exclaimed, walking into the kitchen.<p>

"Kon ban wa! Ranka-san!" Tsukiko called back, stirring the pot. "Dinner's almost ready."

"Great! Where's Haruhi?" he asked, just as the petite brunette walked into the room carrying extra spices.

"Hi, Dad," she greeted as Ranka left the two girls to their cooking.

Within a few minutes the stew was finished and the table was set. "Itadakimasu!" they graced themselves before picking up their chopsticks and digging in.

"Haruhi! This is delicious!" Tsukiko exclaimed, after tasting the mix of pork and vegetables.

"You helped!" Haruhi laughed, pointing her chopsticks at the girl.

"Tsukiko-chan, Haruhi told me you're a new student to Ouran, why the sudden transfer?" Ranka asked, making polite dinner conversation.

"Well, I had top scores at my old school, and where I live the standards were set fairly low, yet my IQ was much higher," she began to explain, taking pauses to enjoy her stew while it was still warm. "After taking a few tests that one of my favorite teachers had obtained from other schools, it was found that I had some of the highest scores those schools received from their own students. Just for the heck of it, my teacher was able to get me to take the Ouran entrance exam. My scores were high, like Haruhi's, however I was unable to achieve the fullride scholarship if you remain top of your class. I did receive a large scholarship, though, but even with that my family couldn't afford to have me attend."

"I see, so how were you able to attend now? You know? After the Summer Break?" Ranka pressed further.

"Well, my uncle is a lawyer and he had helped Ootori Yoshio not too long ago, and he owed my uncle a favor for it. So, because of my scholarship and the Ootori family, I am able to attend Ouran Academy. Until I graduate, I must live with the Ootori family as well. It seems only fair," Tsukiko finished as she finished her dinner.

"So that's why you wanted to come to Ouran?" Haruhi found herself asking.

"The curriculum? Pretty much. It's more challenging than my other school and much more to my pace."

"Well, it's wonderful you decided to take the offer! You can hang out with my little girl and she finally have a friend from that school who's a girl!" Ranka cheered, causing Haruhi to sigh and her friend to laugh.

"I guess so," Tsukiko smiled.

* * *

><p>"Hi, Kyouya," the short brunette greeted sitting on the back of the couch said boy was sitting on.<p>

"Tsukiko, how did you get in my room?" he asked slowly, continuing to type. She merely flopped back so her back and head were on the cushion of the couch. Upside down.

"Your bedroom door," she replied, just as slowly as he asked his question.

"I locked it…"

She held up a bobby pin.

"And I opened it…" A cheeky grin graced her face as her companion sighed and shook his head. "Don't be like that."

"What do you want?" he asked, somewhat annoyed. Who wouldn't be? Some girl basically broke into his room, while he was trying to finish his homework, at about ten at night! He hadn't even had the luxury of changing into his pajamas, while she looked comfy as ever in her baggy T-shirt and yoga pants. Short, little, lousy, genius, adorable-

"Why did Tamaki call you 'Mommy' and me 'Little Sister?'" she asked, seeming very comfortable in the odd sitting arrangement.

"You want to know about that?" Kyouya asked, confused.

"Yeah, I mean, I know he's the headmaster's son, but there's something going on in that family, right? Tamaki and his father don't even live in the same mansion, right?" she continued, staring at the ceiling with childlike wonder.

"Now, how do you know that?"

"After I spoke with Headmaster Suoh, an elderly lady walked in, wanting a word with him. I was escorted out but I overheard them talking, and the topic came up," she answered, a sad look in her eyes. "That's Tamaki's grandmother, right? And she hates him, right?"

The two were silent for a moment, unsure of what to say next or what the other night do. "Kyouya?"

"You're right, Tamaki's grandmother isn't too fond of him, but I don't think she hates _him_," Kyouya began to explain, closing his laptop. "She hates what caused him to be."

"His mother?"

"Yes. You see, his father had an arranged marriage with a woman his mother had chosen for him. However, when he went to France…" Kyouya continued to explain the tale that is Suoh Tamaki. His birth and how came to Ouran and how he lives in the second mansion his family owns, as well as Lady Éclair's attempt to marry him.

"That's horrible…" Tsukiko gasped, crossing her arms, still in the odd sitting position.

"It's because of his family lifestyle, that he uses the Host Club to become another family, and why I go along with it," Kyouya finished, noticing his smaller companion wipe away a tear. "You okay?"

"That's so sad…" she mumbled, ignoring his question. "Is there anything we can do?"

"As far as relocating his mother, I've tried, but she's untraceable, even after Tamaki almost married Lady Éclair, I can't even find the Tonnerre family."

"So you gave up?"

"I never said that," Kyouya snapped back. "It's just, she doesn't want to be found, and until she wants to, tracing her will be close to impossible."

Tsukiko sat there deep in thought. "So, is that why you're always typing on that laptop?"

"Right now? No. I have to finish a report for my German class," Kyouya explained. "You have a way with changing the subject…"

"German, huh? I remember the first word I learned in German, I was like four I think…" Tsukiko replied, swinging her legs around so she was sitting right side up again.

"And that would be?" Kyouya smirked, thinking it was along the lines of "Hallo" or "Fräulein" or something like that.

"ScheiBe," she said simply, skipping her way out of the room, leaving a jaw-dropped Kyouya. When she was gone, he couldn't help but laugh.

"Of course," he said to himself mid-chuckle. "Her mother was always cursing in other languages…"

* * *

><p><strong>1. just so you know the english translation for the german is "hello" "miss" and "shit" lol i wasn't sure on how to spell the german forms so i google translated it lol<strong>

**2. as far as Ireland goes, no i am not from there however most of my family is i am half irish and i teach Irish Step Dancing and the dance that was mention here is called "The Two Hand Real" just thought u might want to kno  
><strong>

**3. i just love how a lot of people read and don't review plz review this time i love them! :D  
><strong>

**jaa nee! XD  
><strong>


	4. Wake Up!

**it's me again i kno i said i wouldn't be updating for a bit and this may be my last update for a while (like mid October maybe) but once my research paper is done (or at least the research and notecards cuz the rest is easy) i should be updating more often! anyway enjoy! :}**

* * *

><p>Exploring was something Tsukiko never grew out of. She was always curious as a young child and the mansion she used to love to play and run around in still larger than life to her, why wouldn't she be excited?<p>

This specific Sunday morn, she found she awoke far earlier than the typical teenager on a weekend. Unable to roll over and gain the extra few hours of sleep like a normal girl her age might, she got out of her oversized canopy bed, brushed her teeth and headed out to see what life was like in the Ootori household at this ungodly hour.

The servants were busy bustling about getting ready for the day, but not before greeting her with a "Good Morning." She simply smiled back and returned the kind gesture. Despite them having been forced to be courteous to all guests and occupants in the mansion, surely having new face being so polite and truly kind was a refresher. She could tell they appreciated her gentleness.

Having been at the estate for only a few days, Tsukiko had memorized the important rooms and how to get to each from multiple settings. Her room was simple to find, fifth door to the right on the third floor, Kyouya's room two doors down. It was perfect, she could annoy him and hide in her room quickly, much easier than when they were children and she would literally climb on top of armoires to escape his fury. However she had a blast doing those things, and after a few weeks of her torment, Kyouya eventually warmed up to her.

She found her next favorite room fairly easily as well. The library. It was enormous, the public library and her old school's library were only a measly fraction compared to the monstrosity inside the mansion. Even the library at Ouran Academy wasn't as large. Perhaps that's what happens when you become so rich. Tsukiko loved the library, though, it was filled with so many books, and, to her delight, many of them in other languages! She could spend days curled up in there if time would only allow. For now she could only spend an hour, maybe, per day, she would simply have to live with that.

Then she really needed to know where one other room was located. No, it was not the kitchen, she found that the day she arrived, having to ask for the recipe for the mushroom chicken she enjoyed. Never having liked mushrooms, she did enjoy the dish. However she was on a mission now, she could think of experimenting with food later. She needed to find one room where she could blast music from her iPod and do the one thing that seemed to clear her head the most.

The gym.

She found it. Took long enough. She had basically went through her life's story before she found it. Well, not her whole story.

The room was full of equipment, from stationary bicycles to weights. Treadmills to stair climbers. Yoga balls to medicine balls. Elliptical trainers to resistance bands. Mats and bars of different heights and rope hanging from the ceiling and much more.

No wonder it took her so long to find it, the room she was in was located all the way in the far back of the estate. She could see the back yard through the window and from the look of it, she could also see where her room may have been located. Seeing the wall of windows across the yard, she could faintly see a maid changing what appeared to be bed sheets.

Memorizing the hallway in which the gym was located, Tsukiko headed back toward her room. Along the way she glanced at a nearby clock. It was about nine and she only then realized how hungry she was, and how long she had wandered. Her stomach growled as she glanced up the grand staircase and listened very closely. Nope. The Shadow King was not awake yet from the sound of it.

With a sigh, she shook her head and placed a hand on her hip. "Damn, that boy sleeps more than I do," she mumbled to herself, noticing one of the maids stop short.

"E-excuse me? M-Mizushima-sama?" she stuttered.

Tsukiko knew this maid fairly well. Poor Honoka, she was not exactly a short woman either. In fact she was fairly tall, about five feet six or seven inches. And yet she was so nervous and terrified of Kyouya, Tsukiko never understood why.

"Nothing, Honoka-san, and please, there's no need to be so formal. Just call me Tsukiko," the short girl replied with another shake of her head. Just as she did the doorbell rang.

"S-Suoh-sama!" the maid practically fainted opening the doorto reveal the majority of the host club standing there.

"Ah, Honoka-san, looking as radiant as ever, I must say," the all blonde flirted, kissing the frightened maid's hand.

"T-th-the Y-Y-Young Master is-is not a-awake." Tsukiko was braced for the poor girl to pass out.

"Tamaki-senpai?"

"Little Sister! You look gorgeous as well in your pajamas!" Tamaki exclaimed waltzing into the mansion.

That's right. She was still in her yoga pants and red Chinese style night top. Not exactly ready to face the world.

"You're not dressed yet?" Honey asked hopping inside with Usa-chan in his arms.

"You're hair's a mess," Hikaru noted, walking in despite the frightened maid's attempt to shoo them.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru scolded with a frown.

"Sorry, that kinda slipped out."

"It's fine," Tsukiko nodded, crossing her arms. "So watcha up to?"

"The boss here wanted to check out the shops around Haruhi's neighborhood," Hikaru explained, his hands in his coat pockets.

"And check out what commoners like to do for fun," his twin finished.

Tsukiko's eyes lit up and a smile just grew on her face. "That sounds like fun!" she exclaimed, her blue eyes big and bright.

"I'm glad you said so, Little Sister," Tamaki grinned, giving a bow. "We would be delighted if you and Kyouya would join us."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Honoka practically shouted, finally gathering the groups attention.

_Oops, _Tsukiko thought. _I forgot she was here._

Honoka cleared her throat before continuing. "The Y-Young Master, is-is not awake j-just yet."

"Hmm…and Kyou-chan is very cranky in the morning…" Honey nodded, making his little bunny nod as well.

"You're no one to talk," Mori commented, causing the petite boy to look up at him.

"What do you mean, Takashi?" he asked wide-eyed. Mori simply patted him on the head.

"What are you so worried about? It's just Kyouya-kun," Tsukiko inquired, raising a brow. "You act like he's-"

Before she could finish, her mouth was closed by the hands of Tamaki _and Honoka_. "You don't understand, Little Sister, Kyouya's blood type is _AB_!" Tamaki whispered as the group seemed to close in so no one else would hear.

"A-and has _very _l-low blood pressure in-in the morning," Honoka spit out, Tsukiko made a mental note to somehow convince Yoshio to give this woman a well deserved vacation.

Squirming, she managed to get her mouth free from her captors. "And? My little sister has that blood type and pretty low blood pressure, I think you guys are overreacting."

"B-but he's kn-known a-as 'The Low Blood Pressure Evil Lord!'" The poor maid, no wonder why she was so frightened! The staff must have told her horror stories!

Tsukiko couldn't help but laugh. "Kyouya-kun has certainly gained a reputation!" she laughed, finally giving a sigh that she had calmed down. "Here, if you guys are so worried about what 'The Low Blood Pressure Evil Lord' will do, then let me wake him up." She managed a deep mocking tone when mentioning her friend's nickname.

"Maybe we should let her, Boss," Hikaru suggested, appearing behind one of his shoulders.

"She won't believe us unless she sees it herself," Kaoru finished, appearing behind the opposite shoulder.

"But you know how 'Mommy' is! He could get violent!" Tamaki exclaimed, practically in tears.

Tsukiko simply pointed to herself. "Um…Hello? Trained by none other than Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai?"

"Tsuki-chan is strong! Once she had a Kendo battle with Takashi for almost forty minutes!" Honey cheered, backing the girl up.

"M-Mizushima-sama!"

"Honoka-san, please, I told you, cal me Tsukiko. And don't worry about Kyouya-kun or any threat he might make, I'll handle him," Tsukiko assured the frightened woman. She really could use that vacation.

"Determined and feisty," the twins commented, as they followed the girl up to the Demon Lord's room.

The room was dark, no blinds had been pulled back. _The perfect cave for the Shadow King_, Tsukiko thought, waltzing up towards the loft where the Shadow King slept. Turning around she saw Tamaki walking very cautiously.

"Okay, be careful, we can't be too forward when waking him up, remember last time?" Tamaki warned in a whisper, the shorter girl rolled her eyes and walked up into the loft.

"Tsukiko!" some whispered softly, she merely turned around and with a wink she said, "This is going to be like old times."

Kyouya was sprawled on his stomach under the covers, completely knocked out. Out of sheer curiosity, the rest of the host club watched in awe as the tiny girl crawled into the bed, resting her head by his. "Sleep well, Handsome?" she asked, causing the boys' mouths to drop. "Dream about me?"

With a groan, Kyouya opened an eye, then rolled over. "I was having a nice dream," he replied, shocking the group. "Then you came and turned it into a nightmare."

Enraged, Tsukiko grabbed a pillow and hit it on his head. "Wake up, dumbass!" she exclaimed, seeing no movement on his part.

"Tsukiko-" the boys tried to warn her, but she was not satisfied with the sleeping boy.

"Let me sleep, I was up until four this morning," Kyouya groaned, starting to get angry.

"Ootori, Kyouya!" Tsukiko found it only logical to pounce onto him, only agitating him further.

The Demon Lord's eyes grew red with fury, it was only then that, "That was too much, wasn't it?" Tsukiko realized out loud, seeing the nodding heads of the teenagers in front of her.

"Tsukiko!" Kyouya was angry indeed, the small girl instantly ran from him and on top of the tall armoire across from the bed. She was giggling like mad. "You're not four anymore! I can reach the top of that thing now!" She just continued to laugh, as he exhaled and put on his glasses. "What the hell are you idiots doing here?"

"That's not a nice way to talk to your guests Kyouya-kun!" Tsukiko scolded with a smile.

"May I remind you, that _you _are the one cowering in fear on top of the armoire?" She merely stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm not cowering in fear! I find this hysterical and a crapload of fun!" Tsukiko laughed, sitting almost like a proper lady would on top of the closet.

Kyouya only shook his head. Well, he was awake, it's not like he could just roll over and forget about the awestruck Host Club in front of him. "May I ask what you're doing in my room at nine in the morning?"

Snapping himself out of his daze, Tamaki cleared his throat. "I'm glad you asked," he said, putting on his host smile. "We are going to see the shops located in my little girl's neighborhood, and see just what commoners do!"

"People watch?" Tsukiko offered a translation.

"Pretty much," the twins shrugged.

"I was up until four in the morning, I am _not _going to go look at commoner shops…" Kyouya's voice was firm and had a deadly tone to it.

"You're complaining about five hours of sleep?" the girl scoffed, crossing her arms, still on top of the armoire. "I turned it at two this morning, then woke up at six and you don't see me complaining!"

"Baka…" he groaned under his breath, rubbing his temples.

"Someone's cranky," she shook her head, motioning Mori to help her down.

"I'm _not _cranky…"

"Yes, you are," Tsukiko argued, as Mori grabbed her by the waist and lifted her off the armoire and onto the ground. "Now, get your ass up and dressed, and I'll do the same. Au revoir!"

With that, the girl left the group of boys staring. "She knows French?" the blonde found himself asking, his best friend only shrugged his shoulders.

"Apparently."

"C'mon, Kyou-chan!" Honey cheered, hopping over to the still sleepy boy. "Time to get ready!"

* * *

><p>After that little…episode…Tsukiko went to her room and got ready. With her hair brushed and the only makeup on her face being eyeliner and mascara, she headed down to the foyer. Dressed in dark jeans, flat brown knee high boots, a purple turtleneck and a black trench coat, she was ready to go. Now the only one the group had to wait for was the Shadow King himself.<p>

"Kyouya-kun's still not ready yet?"

"Nope," the twins replied in unison.

"Did he fall back asleep?" Honey asked, sitting on Mori's shoulders.

"If he did, he's gonna have to deal with me again!" Tsukiko pursed her lips and folded her arms, glaring up the stairs in the general direction of Kyouya's room.

"I'm starting to feel bad for him…" Hikaru whispered to Kaoru who elbowed him.

"I like your coat, Tsuki-chan!" Honey exclaimed pointing to the shiny jacket she had come down in.

"Hmm…looks just like…" Kaoru started, sing his thumb and index finger the feel the fabric of the collar.

"Our mom's Winter line from last year…" Hikaru finished as the two looked at each other and he looked at the tag behind the girl's neck.

"It _is _from Mom's line!" the two exclaimed.

"Interesting…" Tamaki wondered out loud and approached the girl. "Just how did you get such a fine piece of clothing?" he asked curiously.

"Huh?" Tsukiko replied, looking down at her jacket. "Oh, I got this at a thrift store near my old house. Only cost me about eight hundred yen." (approximately $10 U.S. dollars forgive me if I'm wrong and feel free to correct me)

"Eight hundred yen!" the twins exclaimed, jaw dropped.

"Thrift store?" Tamaki questioned with thought. "Oh! I've heard of those! It's a place where commoners go to buy second hand clothing and items for a cheaper price!"

"But eight hundred yen!" Kaoru exclaimed, practically jumping away from the short girl.

"Not even a ribbon from one of her outfits goes for that small price!" his twin agreed completely flabbergasted.

"I'm intrigued…" their boss contemplated with his hand at his chin. "After we pick up Haruhi, our first stop shall be one of those thrift stores!"

"Yay!" Honey exclaimed bouncing on top of Mori's shoulders. Tsukiko silently wondered if he was actually made of steel!

"You guys really don't get out much, do you?" she inquired, placing a finger on her chin.

"Nope!" Tamaki and the twins replied and the girl placed her hands on her hips.

"This is gonna be fun," she smirked, hearing footsteps above them.

"You're only encouraging him, Tsukiko," a familiar sleep deprived voice silenced the others as they looked up.

"Yeesh! Kyouya-kun!" Tsukiko exclaimed exasperatedly, throwing her arms in the air. "You took longer than me to get ready! I feel bad for what your future wife is gonna have to deal with!"

The twins tried their best to keep their snickers at bay, but to little avail as the Shadow King's eyebrow began to twitch. Honey simply giggled as Mori held onto his legs with an emotionless feature. It was none other than Tamaki to the rescue!

"Well, my dear Imouto-chan! We best be on our way! My little girl is waiting for us!" Tamaki shouted, racing for the door.

"You told her we were coming?" Mori asked, following.

The naïve blonde boy just grinned.

"She has no clue about your antics, does she," Kyouya stated, no question about it.

"That's right," the blonde sang and skipped out the door.

"This really _is _going to be fun," Tsukiko smirked, shoving her hands in her pockets and followed the boys.

"Sorry, Tsukiko-chan, but Haruhi left to run some errands about an hour ago," Ranka was explaining to the group, completely ignoring Tamaki.

"He does realize that it was the Boss who asked him where Haruhi was, right?" Kaoru whispered to his twin.

"You know how those two are," Hikaru chided, folding his arms. "Ranka normally ignores him."

"That's okay, Ranka-san," Tsukiko smiled, giving a slight bow. "We were actually just about to head into the market, we just might see her there. Thanks for letting us know."

Ranka couldn't contain himself. "Hau!" he cried out, jumping outside and engulfed the girl in a spinning hug. "You're just so adorable! I'm so glad Haruhi finally has a girlfriend like you instead of those boys!"

"Should we be insulted?" the twins inquired in unison, but were simply drowned out with Ranka's squeals of excitement.

"Arigato, Ranka-san!" the petite brunette shouted, but was muffled through the man's shirt. "But we should get going if we're ever going to catch up with Haruhi!"

"Of course, dearie!" he agreed, letting her go. "Come back anytime, you're no stranger!"

And thus the group was on their way.

"Maybe we should have called Haru-chan before we came…" Honey implied sadly.

"Hey, Tsukiko, when did you become so friendly with Haruhi's dad?" Hikaru inquired as they walked.

"Last week, when I was over their apartment," she replied. "He's really nice." She turned and looked behind them. "Tell me again why Tamaki-senpai is growing mushrooms in that wagon and why you have Mori-senpai pulling him."

Sure enough, Tamaki sat in a little red wagon, sulking. Mori pulling the handle.

"Better question…" Kaoru started, raising a brow at the sight.

"Where did the wagon come from?" his twin finished.

"Takashi is always prepared!" Honey cheered, making Usa-chan nod in agreement.

"Okay, why is he growing mushrooms?" Tsukiko offered, raising a brow.

"He's upset, because Haruhi wasn't at home when he thought she was," Kyouya confirmed, not looking directly at the girl beside him.

"You're still pissed because I jumped you earlier, aren't you?" Her hands rested on her hips.

"Well, you did pounce on me and forced me to get out of my nice warm bed in order to outside and shop in an outdoor market on a cold November day."

"You really need to let that go…" She shook her head.

"And you need to stop calling me a pervert…" He raised a brow.

"You really need to lighten up…" her arms crossed against her chest. "And calm down…"

"Oh, _I'm _not calm? You attack and make false accusations toward others…"

"And you don't?"

"Actually, no, I don't…"

"You're antisocial…"

"Now, you're just saying anything that comes into your mind…"

"That's right," she grinned and giggled as she took a few paces ahead of him.

"Interesting…I've never seen this side of Kyouya before," Tamaki noted, sitting up in the wagon.

"When did you stop growing mushrooms?" Hikaru inquired, raising a brow.

His question was never answered. "HARUHI!"

No, it was not Tamaki who exclaimed his excitement, but a much shorter candidate.

Tsukiko sprinted over to the girl, jumping and wrapping her arms around Haruhi. The momentum of her weight made the two spin around, dizzying one while the other giggled like mad.

"You know," Hikaru started, crossing his arms.

"She's just like," his twin added, imitating the gesture.

"A female Honey-senpai!"

* * *

><p><strong>yup so some hilarity and a little piece as to Tsukiko's former lifestyle oh! and i expect this to take place probably a week and a half into November because Kyouya's birthday would be coming up and i have a couple plans ;p anyway give me your feedback and please review cuz i love them! lol<strong>


	5. Thrift Shops and Conditions

**forgive me! this chap is about 4 months later than it should have been and 6 months after the last chap! damn time goes by fast! anyway full explaination in the author's note at the end but i hope this chap will shed a little light as to why i titled this story as i did :) i don't own Ouran High School Host Club or else Tsukiko would be a character in the manga/anime and i wouldn't be putting my writing up on here lol enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>"HARUHI!"<p>

Tsukiko sprinted over to the girl, jumping and wrapping her arms around Haruhi. The momentum of her weight made the two spin around, dizzying one while the other giggled like mad.

"You know," Hikaru started, crossing his arms.

"She's just like," his twin added, imitating the gesture.

"A female Honey-senpai!"

"Uh, hi, Tsukiko," Haruhi said, while still spinning around thanks to the shorter girl. "Can you stop spinning me please?"

"Oh, right, sure," she giggled sheepishly and let go of the boyish brunette.

"What are you guys doing here?" Haruhi asked, looking at the group of hosts and picking up the bags of groceries she had dropped when she was attacked be Tsukiko. Good thing she didn't pick up eggs today.

"I'm glad you asked, my beautiful daughter," Tamaki exclaimed, cue the sweat drops. "We are examining just what commoners do for fun on their days off!"

"People watch?" the brunette asked, turning to the shorter girl beside her.

"That's right," Tsukiko sang out with a grin.

"We're going to something called a thrift store!" Honey cheered, holding Usa-chan.

"I just hope there's one open…" the petite brunette muttered looking out to the market.

"What do you mean?" the twins inquired.

"Well, today's Sunday and many thrifts stores are run by Christian associations and Sunday is the Sabbath so they are usually closed," she explained matter of factly, then turned back to the group with a smile. "But, I'm sure there must be at least one open somewhere."

"All right, troops!" Tamaki called standing on the wagon as the twins and cousins saluted him. "Our mission, should we choose to accept, and we shall, is to find an open thrift store in this market place. Now, I'm not saying this will be easy by any means, however, whoever finds the store first shall pick out the next theme for the Host Club tomorrow! Do you accept?"

"Aye!" three of the four exclaimed.

"On your mark! Get set! Go!" Tamaki shouted and everyone was off, leaving the three rational, or semi-rational, of the group staring.

Tsukiko gave a smirk and watched the hosts playfully. "I knew this was going to be fun," she chuckled to herself and skipped along behind the boys.

* * *

><p>"Tama-chan! I found one!" Honey exclaimed an hour later, jumping with excitement until he saw the hours it was open. "It's only open for another hour though," he pouted.<p>

Tamaki patted the boy's head. "Well done, Honey-senpai!" he exclaimed, turning to the group behind him. "Now we must enter this store carefully, any sudden movements and anything can happen-"

Before the boy could continue, Mori just walked into the store without a word spoken. Tsukiko giggled at Tamaki's shock, but she instantly knew something was amiss. "Hey, where did the wagon go?" she asked and everyone looked her, each other, where the wagon should have been, to the door where Mori entered, then back at each other.

"Takashi has his ways!" Honey beamed.

"I guess there's a lot more to Mori-senpai than we thought…" Kaoru commented to his brother.

"That or he recently took up learning magic…" Hikaru replied.

"Mori-senpai knew magic a long time ago," Tsukiko retorted and the only slightly shorter Honey beamed and nodded next to her.

"It's true!"

Everyone dismissed the awkward realization and entered after the tall high schooler.

Tamaki loved the quaint little store. He squealed with a delighted horror sound as the twins attempted to get Haruhi to try on the floral sundresses left over from summer and other cute outfits, chasing her around the store.

Tamaki chased them around shouting things about shady twins and his daughter's pure innocence.

In addition to tormenting Haruhi, the twins even found some things from their mother's older lines, amazed at how cheaply they were being sold.

"It's a crime!" they would exclaim, causing the shorter female companions to chuckle.

Honey found the stuffed animal section easily and was mesmerized by their cuteness and had Usa-chan bond with them.

Mori took an interest in the paintings on sale, while keeping the corner of his eyes on his childlike cousin.

That left Kyouya and Tsukiko at the shelves of books. Tsukiko sat on top of the smaller shelf case. "Who would have thought they'd love this place?" she asked with a smirk.

Kyouya gave a chuckle. "Tamaki is obsessed with the lifestyles of commoners for some reason," he replied, finding a book about German. "Though it's not a bad idea, reminds me of when Haruhi brought in instant coffee."

Tsukiko began cracking up. "Tamaki drank instant coffee?"

"We all did, it was not to my taste, however if I had been a commoner, I would be inclined to drink it."

She laughed harder. "You're so analytical," she giggled and he poked her forehead in response. She pouted. "Hey!"

"I need to get some sort of revenge from this morning," he smirked at her pouting face.

"You're so mean to me!" Her eyes narrowed.

"I'm letting you stay under my roof, how am I mean?" he retorted, paying for the book.

"Actually, _your father _is letting me stay under _his _roof. And you're mean 'cause you won't let me have my fun," she explained matter of factly.

"I let you have your fun," he countered, thanking the clerk. "I just like to have my fun as well."

"You have not changed a bit since we were kids, Kyouya-kun," she shook her head and looked back to the group who had not stopped their antics. "They are obsessed with making Haruhi girlier…"

"Well, she does have the entire school convinced she is a boy," Kyouya replied, leaning against the wall by the main entrance.

"Poor, Haruhi," she said, then stopped her eyes widened. "Those two aren't going to put me in bunny suits or some weird sexy Halloween costume, are they?" She paled slightly.

Kyouya couldn't help but laugh. "You're the one who agreed to them dressing you up."

"But you'll beat them up if they go too far, right?" she asked with bug eyes.

"You're the one with the black belt," he returned. "You can take care of yourself."

"I don't know whether to feel insulted or complimented." Kyouya laughed at her confusion.

* * *

><p>"As much fun as that was," Haruhi began after the group had waisted an hour in the thrift store. "I need to get home and finish my chores. Jaa nee!"<p>

"Jaa nee!" the group waved back as she was out of sight.

"So, what now?" Tsukiko asked, glancing up at her companions.

"Greasy commoner fast food lunch," Kyouya suggested, whipping out his cell phone. "Or call Shin and go to a five star restaurant."

They all looked at each other and agreed. "Restaurant."

The group piled into the limo and headed for the nearest five star restaurant to have lunch and discuss the next day's club activities. Tsukiko, not having much interest in the subject, stole the book Kyouya had purchased at the thrift store, for some light reading. To her excitement, the book wasn't just about Germany, but it was _in _German as well. The perfect way to exorcise her mind.

She kept the book with her throughout lunch, and even when they finally arrived home around three-ish. She kept to her room and busied herself doing God knows what as Kyouya had been summoned to his father's office after supper. He was ordered to summon the Ootori's guest to his father's study shortly after.

It was around eight o'clock when he knocked on the girl's door. "Tsukiko! Can I speak with you for a moment?" he called.

"Depends on how much you want to see me in a towel!" she called back. Shocked the Ootori took a step back. Why must she be so twisted like that?

"Tsukiko…" he shook his head as he groaned, hearing the doorknob turn he turned around as well.

"Apparently, you really want to," she said factually, stepping out. Kyouya turned slightly to see she was dressed in her fuzzy green pants and grey T-shirt, and her wet hair had been wrapped in a towel. He let out a sigh of relief. "You really did want to see me in a towel! You perv!"

Kyouya sighed. "Why would I?" he countered finally taking a stand. "There wouldn't be much to see."

This time she blushed and pouted. "You're so mean, Kyouya-kun!"

"Could I possibly have my book back?" he said, without a word about his earlier statement.

This broke her blush of horror. "Oh, this thing?" she replied holding the book up.

"Where did you pull that out from?" Kyouya raised a brow.

"Do you really want to know?" she retorted, cocking a hip.

"Do I?"

The girl shook her head and Kyouya sighed.

"Father would like to have a word with you," he said, ignoring the unanswered question he asked.

"You're father? What does he want?" she wondered aloud making his eyebrows raise slightly. She sighed. "I'll see him in a moment, let me brush my hair and make myself look halfway presentable." She stepped back inside her room and closed the door.

* * *

><p><em>Knock. Knock.<em>

"Come in," Yoshio called as the petite brunette entered the man's study. "Mizushima-san, please have a seat."

"You must excuse me for my attire, when you called for me I was in the middle of retiring for the night," she apologized with a bow and took her seat in one of the plush lounge chairs.

"Of course, you must forgive me for calling you so late in the evening," he replied.

"May I ask the reason for my summoning?" she asked, sitting up straight, crossing one ankle behind the other and folding her hands neatly across her knees.

_ This is how a lady should sit in such a high class society, any way else would be ludicrously inappropriate_, a familiar voice echoed in her head as she fixed her sitting position. _You would do well to remember this if you are to blend in with such people._

"First and foremost, I would like to apologize for not speaking with you as much as I would have liked to the day you arrived. I'm sure you can understand how both of our schedules made that difficult for us," he said, resting his elbows on his desk with his hands folded ready to rest his chin on.

"But of course, a busy man such as yourself already has a full schedule and as for myself, I have just started at a new school my adjustment to this new world has also taken up much of my schedule, it couldn't be helped." She knew where her politeness and formality would do her well in situations.

Yoshio shifted in his seat and rested his chin on his folded hands. "Quite right, now onto to the reason I have called you down here," he began. Neither of them found it odd that he was addressing her as an adult and not the high school girl she was, nor did they find it odd that she addressed him in the same manner. It seemed perfectly normal to both of them.

"Hai?" She sat a little straighter.

"This upcoming Saturday the Watanabe family will be holding a gala, inviting many of Japan's finest and wealthiest company owners to discuss mergers and such. The guests were invited to bring along their children as guests, Kyouya will be escorting you that evening," Yoshio explained.

She silently sucked in a breath, slightly off guard, she quickly composed herself showing very little sign of her reaction. "I understand why you wish your son to attend the gala, but I? Surely you can't be insinuating what I believe you are."

"Mizushima-san, you are a bright young girl. So bright that you're intelligence would have been wasted where you were before, despite you not having come from a wealthy family you would make an appropriate suitor for any of the young gentleman who shall be attending, as well."

The stare down began between the two of them. Who would've thought a petite girl would be enough to stand against the infamous Ootori Yoshio?

"Sir, I am but a child, not nearly ready for marriage. You can't possibly think that sending me to this party will not only find me but your son a future spouse? You can't be serious." She did her best to hide her appalled reaction. If she went too far her invitation to remain at the Ootori estate would be terminated.

"Certainly you understand how your intelligence will lead you very far in this type of society, if you were to find a suitable suitor that was _of_ this high class society you will be able to become very powerful, I am doing you a favor."

"I still feel that I am too young to be looking for a fiancé. And that if your son is escorting me, how will anyone approach us if they feel we are together?" Tsukiko held her gaze as the man before her chuckled.

"Oh, Mizushima-san," the man chuckled lowly as he leaned back into his seat, his folded hands remained folded but now they rested on the desk, no longer propped up by his elbows. "Simply escorting someone means nothing until a formal engagement is announced, in fact I had been escorting another young woman when I met my late wife. With the two of you I can kill two birds with one stone."

The tiny brunette's eyes became solemn as she glared at Yoshio. "Akina was a very kind woman, you would do well not to blacken her name for the sake of something so trivial."

Taken aback, Yoshio cleared his throat. "Mizushima-san, I assure you, I loved Akina very much and never intended on blackening her name, however I do see your point. My words should have been chosen more carefully. However, you cannot deny that this event will not be beneficial to you, if not now, then in the future."

"I know perfectly well what you are saying, Ootori-san," Tsukiko replied, her voice entirely calm. "It does not mean I must agree or be fond of it."

"How soon you seem to forget, Mizushima-san," the man before her said as he propped his elbows back up onto the desk, bringing his face down to his folded hands, but did not rest his chin on them. He hid his smirk behind his hands as she stared intently at her. "There are several strings attached to your stay here, one of them is attending formal gatherings upon my request or an invitation of some sort. You agreed to the conditions, so you _will_ attend the gala on Saturday."

Tsukiko had to close her eyes to keep her from rolling them as she let out a sigh. "Yes, I understand the terms I agreed to, and I never said I was declining the invitation or refusing to fulfill the conditions of my stay, I was merely stating my opinion on some topics. 'Twas nothing more than simple words of feelings, I would be honored to have your son escort me to the gala. I earnestly look forward to attending." She gave a soft smile and grinned as she said the last few words, just as just about any other girl would.

Yoshio smirked again. "You're a very good liar," he chuckled slightly, then gave a quick shake of his head. "My daughter Fuyumi will arrive in two days time to help you pick out a dress. She is well acquainted with the Watanabe family's galas."

"Sounds lovely, Ootori-san," Tsukiko gave a small fake smile similar to what Kyouya usually gives. "May I be so blunt as to ask if that was all you had called me down for?"

Yoshio nodded as the girl stood up and headed for the door. "Hai, that will be all, Kiko."

"_Tsu_…" Tsukiko stopped in her tracks as she reached for the door.

"Pardon?" The Ootori man blinked.

"My name is _Tsu_kiko, not _Kiko_," she said, finally grasping the doorknob and turning it. "Goodnight, Ootori-san."

"Quite right. Oyasumi, Tsukiko-san."

With that the girl left.

* * *

><p>The next day, after club activities had ceased, Kyouya had noticed the lack of a nosy Tsukiko wandering the club. Now that he thought about it that idiot blonde he called his best friend was also missing. Seeing as the others had occupied themselves with eating cake or choosing outfits or simply trying to ignore the oddness of the club, Kyouya made his way into the changing area, where he had managed to stash away his school bag.<p>

Opening the door he found a lump under the orangish blanket that lay on top of the pink couch. Upon closer examination the so-called "lump" was breathing and had brown hair.

"She reminds me of a kitten," a familiar voice chuckled in a seat behind the couch.

"How you can see the similarities she shares with a kitten, I will never know, Tamaki," Kyouya shook his head as he leaned on the arm of the couch.

"Well, she has the innocence of one, don't you think?" The blond countered.

"That would certainly explain why she continues to call me a pervert." The raven haired boy rolled his eyes.

"I don't believe I've met anyone who could strike such a chord with you, Mommy." The blonde's face was graced with amusement as his friend his head.

"I honestly have no idea as to the nonsense you're babbling about," Kyouya sighed, crossing his arms.

"Sure you do, you make it so obvious, even when she's asleep-"

"Tamaki-senpai, please keep it down," Tsukiko's groan sounded as she pulled the blanket over her head. "And make sure Kyouya doesn't do anything that could damage my virtue."

"And it's comments like that, where I cannot see how you see her similar to a kitten…" Kyouya mumbled with another shake of his head.

"Looks like Sleeping Beauty is awake," Kaoru commented as he and his twin walked in.

"Yeah, for a while I was worried that she had forgotten about our deal," said twin added.

"Oh right, the modeling, I almost forgot," Tsukiko said with a yawm and a stretch of her arms as she sat up. "Can we only do a little of the modeling today? Haruhi and I need to finish our project and we're almost there."

"So only…" Hikaru began.

"Three outfits?" his twin finished.

"Three outfits." The brunette confirmed.

"Deal!" The twin gave thumbs ups. "We predicted that you only wish to do a little of the modeling today, and we only picked out three outfits."

"So you guys can not only read each other's minds but other minds as well? Cool." Tsukiko stood up, combing her fingers through her hair.

"This way milady," the twins gestured to the changing area closed off by a curtain.

Within a few minutes she came out wearing a dark blue fit and flare knee length dress, with a crop black cardigan with ruched sleeves, a thin scarlet red belt with a matching clutch purse, and three inch heeled black mid-calf boots. "Mori-senpai, why do you always seem to pull out random objects out of no where?" she asked noticing the tall young man holding a camera.

"Takashi is full of surprises!" Honey beamed holding Usa-chan and jumping up and down. "You look so pretty!"

"Thanks, Honey-senpai," she smiled then looked over at Haruhi. "Hey! I think I'm taller than you now!"

"Wait a minute," the twins said together, each turning a girl around so they were standing back to back.

"Sorry, Tsukiko, but it looks like Haruhi still has some height on you," Hikaru sighed, patting the disappointed girl's head.

"I blame the shoes," Kaoru added.

The girl sighed. "I knew it was too good to be true," she pouted.

"Sorry, Tsukiko," Haruhi smiled apologetically.

"Enough of that," the twins declared, pointing fingers at Tsukiko elaborately. "Pose for the camera!"

Tsukiko scowled. "I can't simply do it on the spot, heck I don't even know what poses to do," she sighed, and cocked a hip. "I'm a horrible model."

"No you're not," Kaoru said at the same time his twin said, "Yes, yes you are."

"Try just smiling, no princess is complete without a smile, even if it's just a small one," Tamaki suggested, as Kyouya grabbed the girl's hand.

"You need to lighten up," he said with his host smile, bringing her arm up and twirling her around.

"Kyouya-kun!" she exclaimed, feeling blood rush to her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, he's not available at the moment," he mocked, motioning Mori to take photos of the spinning girl.

Spinning and giggling like a mad woman, Tsukiko was able to pose for the photos. And even able to pose without having Kyouya spin her around like a top. After maybe twenty photos or so, she went back behind the curtain to change into the next outfit.

This time she came out in a red and black striped dolman top with lace running across the backs of her shoulders, black jeans, two inch heeled black ankle boots, and a black headband with a red flower attached to one side, the same red as the shirt. "Casual look?" she offered, coming out.

"Yes, now pose!" the twins demanded and the girl obediently gave different posses.

"Say, Hikaru, Kaoru, I thought your mom designed, well…" Haruhi began trying to find the right word. "More extravagant outfits."

"She does," Hikaru replied.

"But now she's into designing for the commoner people, and thought that if she toned down some of her designs, they might be more affordable," Kaoru finished.

"Well, so far they are actually pretty cute," Tsukiko commented while posing.

"She's certainly enjoying herself," Tamaki commented to Kyouya.

"So she is," he replied, arms crossed.

"Funny how you knew exactly how to get her in the mood for modeling." Tamaki had that look in his eyes, the look that Kyouya knew something entirely absurd was running through the boy's head.

"You're trying to insinuate something that is completely preposterous, and untrue," Kyouya rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Okay, Tsukiko, put on the next outfit," Kaoru said. "We have plenty of pictures."

"Okay," she agreed, disappearing behind the curtain.

This time she came out wearing a hot pink sequined dress, silver clutch purse, and silver lace, mesh, peep-toe heels with a five inch heel. She also had several pink and silver bracelets and necklace with a silver chain and a pink gem attached. Everyone seemed stunned by her appearance.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tamaki exclaimed, ready to pulverize the twins. "How dare you make my Imouto-chan look ready to go to a club!" he shouted, shaking each twin with a hand.

"We're just doing our mom a favor!" the two retorted.

"You shouldn't make her dress in such attire!" There was no way to calm the boy down.

"I think she looks pretty!" Honey exclaimed, making Usa-chan nod in agreement.

"She can pull it off better than I could," Haruhi added with a smile. "You look great."

"Definitely suits you," Kyouya remarked, having made his way to stand next to Haruhi.

"Thanks," Tsukiko beamed, with a hand on her hip.

"Smile," Mori said, emotionlessly behind his camera.

Tsukiko just laughed and posed, grabbing Haruhi to dance with her for some pictures.

* * *

><p>"One last…paragraph…done!" Tsukiko exclaimed, pressing a piece of paper to the poster board, making sure there were no air bubbles with the glue. "Haruhi! The poster's finished!"<p>

"Great!" said brunette called back, coming in from the kitchenette. "No we just need to-shoot!"

"What?" Tsukiko poked her head up at her friend, glue and paper stuck to her face and hands.

"I meant to type up our paper in the library during lunch but-"

"You forgot because you were too hungry," she smiled, standing up. "I thought you already wrote it down."

"I did, but I thought I should type it so it would look more professional, sorry Tsukiko," Haruhi sighed, scratching her head.

"Why are you apologizing? We still have two more days to work on this project, I'm pretty sure that Hikaru and Kaoru haven't even started yet." She walked into the bathroom to wash up. "If you want, I can take the essay and type it tonight, or tomorrow while you're at the host club."

"It's fine, Tsukiko, I can find time to do it-" Haruhi never finished as the short brunette came back into the kitchen where the girl was sautéing shrimp.

"I insist, Haruhi, I can work on it either tonight or tomorrow while you're doing your host thing and then we can use the extra time tomorrow to go over the dance." She handed the cooking girl spices from the counter.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to think I'm letting you do all the work."

"Well, you actually wrote the paper, I'm just typing it up." Tsukiko went to set out three place settings on the table.

"True," Haruhi agreed just as the front door opened.

"Haruhi! Do I smell you cooking shrimp!" Ranka's voice exclaimed as he walked in. He then gasped in delight. "Tsukiko-chan! It's so good to see you again!"

"Kon ban wa, Ranka-san," she greeted with a smile and a bow. "It's great to see you again."

"Hau! Kawaii!" he shrieked, racing to hug the girl. "I'm so glad that Haruhi found a girlfriend like you!"

"Arigato gozaimasu, Ranka-san," Tsukiko said, her voice muffled by Ranka's shirt, hoping to possibly end the embrace. No such luck.

"Hau! She's so sweet!" he cried holding her tighter.

"Okay, Dad, you can stop suffocating her, dinner's ready!" Haruhi called over her father's shouts of glee, slightly annoyed.

"Great, I'm starving!" Tsukiko smiled, finally breaking free from the embrace and facing over to the table.

* * *

><p>Evening was flying by, quickly becoming night as Kyouya found he needed to find a textbook he seemed to have misplaced.<p>

It wasn't really a textbook, it was a book he had borrowed from a teacher to use for one of his essays for his German class. The question was, where did it go?

The young Ootori wandered the halls of his family's mansion, looking in room that he had been in recently to see if it had been misplaced there. No such luck,

"Perhaps Honoka-san put it in the library," he mumbled to himself, stopping short. Did he just mumble? Ootori's _don't_ mumble.

He needed sleep, that had to be it. The day before he only managed to receive five hours of sleep which had so rudely been interrupted by the short freshman who had taken up residence in his household.

Oops. His _father's_ household.

Once he found the book, he could go back to his room and finish the remainder of his homework and the finance records he obtained from the day's club activities. After that was complete, he would take a well needed shower and get ready to sle-

Walking into the library he heard deep breaths coming from one of the plush chairs. Cautiously walking over to the seat, he looked over to have his suspicions confirmed and the book he had been looking for on the table next to the sleeping girl.

Looks like he wasn't the only one who was having trouble sleeping, this was the second time that day he found Tsukiko asleep on a couch or chair. This time she had fallen asleep reading a book. He grabbed the book he had been searching for and shook the girl's shoulder. "Your back will hurt if you keep sleeping there," he teased, as she groaned, swatting his hand away.

"I don't care…" she mumbled, curling herself into an even tinier ball.

"You will when you find that your neck is stiff, but fine have it your way," Kyouya gave up, walking away and heading for his room.

On his way there he passed by Honoka. "Tsukiko fell asleep in the library, be sure to see that she doesn't sleep there all night," he ordered calmly and the frightened maid nodded and bowed.

"H-hai, Young Lord!" she said, hurrying to the library to fetch the sleeping girl.

Well, it certainly wouldn't be boring with her around, that was for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>well? worth the wait? okay so i had most of this chap ready to go about octobernovember but then my computer crashed thanks to superstorm sandy and erased it! needless to say i was pretty pissed! so it took me this long to get the chap in order cuz i tried to make it better but unfortunately i did not do so well with Tsukiko and Yoshio's conversation the second time around sorry about that guys but you got the general idea right? no? that's okay too lol anyway Dangerous Souls should be updated either this weekend or sometime before easter (hopefully...) well please review any questions comments or concerns feel free to review or pm me with this and any of my other fics believe me i don't mind at all but dont pester me with questions as to EXACTLY when a certain fic will be updated i will give you a general idea of where i am with the next chapter and go from there stay safe everyone idk about you guys but over here the weather is VERY bipolar lol  
><strong>

**Plz review!**

**Jaa nee! :D  
><strong>


	6. Homework and Memories

**well i thought i was about time i updated this one :D gomen ne for the short chap but i promise the next will be up as soon as possible so july/august at the latest :D enjoy**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kyouya awoke, readied himself for the day and headed down for breakfast. A certain occupant of the house was not present, sparking a curiosity that he will never admit to. Well, if he waited any longer for her now, they would both be late for school.<p>

_ Knock. Knock._

"Tsukiko?" Kyouya called. "Tsukiko, we're going to be late!"

"Door's open!" a reply came and he obliged, opening the door and stepping in.

Her room wasn't quite as extravagant as his, her bed wasn't up in a loft like his. Despite the lack of a loft, the room was a decent size, most certainly larger than Haruhi's apartment and there was a lift in the floor where her closet was that you needed to take a few steps up to reach. Though now he noticed the lacking presence of a bed.

He noticed two sets of French double doors at the wall of the lift, one set slightly opened. Curiosity killed the cat as they say, well that did not apply to Kyouya. Gently, he pushed one of the ajar doors open, revealing the perfectly made canopy bed, a dresser, and another door where a light was lit. "You didn't sleep in the library all night, did you?" he called toward the door, where Tsukiko popped her head out.

"Of course not!" she retorted, snapping back into the room she was in. She fixed the top part of her hair that was in a ponytail into a bun, pinning bobby pins and clips in, fastening it with a yellow ribbon Hikaru had given her the day before. "Honoka-san came in and woke me up not long after you did."

"Then I supposed you made your bed this morning?" he inquired skeptically.

"No," she replied, fixing her mascara. "I didn't sleep in my bed so there was no need to make it."

"Then where did you sleep?" She came out of the room, turned off the light and grabbed her bag off the loveseat that was only a few feet from where the Ootori stood.

"The couch." She said, walking out the door.

"The loveseat?" He raise a brow, sure she was tiny but could she really fit lying down on a two seater couch?

"No, The couch where the coffee table is in the little main room thing, by the way, why are all the bedrooms basically apartments? And by apartments I mean small houses? Don't you think it gets a little lonely?"

"Many of our guests are business associates of my father, all mostly wealthy people or people sent by the wealthy and the better we treat them the better reputation my father and his company receives." He explained with slight exasperation. Shouldn't this all be common knowledge? "Are you quite ready yet?"

"Hai!" She said while skipping out into the hall. "C'mon, slowpoke we're gonna be late!"

Kyouya just shook his head and followed. "You realize I was the one who had to get you to hurry, right?"

"Details, details." She waved a hand scurrying down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Your thesis statement is arguably the most important part of any essay you write," their sensei lectured, drawing diagrams and examples on the board to support his lesson. "It raps up everything your essay is about and even the concluding paragraph is like a thesis…"<p>

Tsukiko managed to tune him out as she completed the notes he was writing, as well as the homework she had been given in her math class a period earlier. She hated lectures. They were just so boring! And half the time she already knew everything the teacher was trying to tell her! It was so frustrating.

She just couldn't stand listening to such an uninteresting lecture. The faster she could get to her homework the better. Then she could have more time investigating the type of gala the Watanabe family had been famous for hosting. What sort of dress would Fuyumi suggest she wear?

She barely had anything in her own wardrobe for a formal party, she hoped that when Yoshio said his daughter would help her pick out a dress he didn't mean out of Fuyumi's closet! As much as she loved her, Tsukiko knew that clothing for a five foot four woman would not fit properly on a teenaged girl her size. She be lucky if it didn't fall off!

But, would Yoshio really pay for a new dress? Sure, he was loaded, but he was already paying for her tuition and allowing her to stay at his house. Why go to any further trouble?

"Mizushima-san!" the exclamation broke the girl from her reverie.

"H-hai, sensei?" she replied, with a jump. Actually it looked delayed slightly, as though she forced it to happen…

"Now that I have your attention, would you mind telling me what I had just said?" the man at the chalkboard crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently. "You need to learn to keep all of your focus-"

"You said that under no circumstances is one to put any personal pronouns in a thesis statement. However, I was going to raise my hand and ask why you would even have any personal pronouns in your essay in the first place," she recited, her eyes wide and innocent. Completely taking the man off guard.

"W-well, as an answer-" the man stuttered as some snickering and comments were made amongst the students. "Class! That will be enough of that!" he shouted, slamming his ruler on the blackboard behind him, silencing the room.

The sensei went back to his lesson, leaving Tsukiko in the clear to finish the final math problem she had for homework. Onto chemistry.

"Don't forget to study for the test on The Pillow Book of Sei Shonagon, as well as the history surrounding it. It's tomorrow at the beginning of class."

Onto chemistry.

* * *

><p>Today for the enjoyment of the guests, the club dressed as pirates. Even had a model pirate ship and performed skits and gave tours of the ship. It was pretty cool, but Tsukiko knew she wouldn't really be able to get a chance to investigate it until the guests left and she was getting bored. Then she saw the violin sitting in the corner.<p>

"Ay, Kyouya, ye scurvy dog! How's about I play the violin for these landlubbers? I can play some piraty music and entertain the wenches," she smiled as she imitated a pirate's accent.

"I believe a more appropriate term to call our guests would be beauties," Kyouya reprimanded making a note on his clipboard. "As for playing the violin, not today I'd have to talk about it with Tamaki and everyone else."

"Admit it, you just don't want me to play and show you hosts up!" she retorted a smirk on her face and her arms across her chest.

"Not exactly the words I would use, but in essence, yes," he shrugged, heading to some customers to entertain them.

"You're so mean Kyouya-kun!" Tsukiko laughed and fake pouted.

"Are you even supposed to be here anyway? Why don't you hang out in the library?"

"Don't boss me around!" Tsukiko turned to leave the room.

"And where are you going?" Kyouya smirked.

"To the library! But of my own accord!" Kyouya just chuckled.

However, someone wasn't too happy with the confrontation they just witnessed.

* * *

><p>"One two three four five six seven, one two three, one two three, toe throw, one two three, turn, perfect Haruhi-chan!" Tsukiko exclaimed as she and Haruhi danced in the boyish girl's apartment<p>

"Thanks!" she replied as they stopped to take a breather. "Are you staying for dinner tonight?"

"No, not tonight I have to leave before eight ***1 **to meet up with Kyouya's sister," Tsukiko declined, checking her phone. "I don't have much time, want to practice for a little longer and then I'll help you get dinner going."

"Sure."

They danced for another ten minutes then went into the kitchen to start dinner. Buzzing rang in the air over the sound of meat sizzling on the stove. "Looks like Shin's here to pick me up," Tsukiko sighed. "Sorry to just rush out like this."

"No, it's fine," Haruhi chided with a shake of her head. "Besides, I need to get another look at my notes from Sei Shonagon for that test tomorrow."

Tsukiko dropped her phone.

"Crap! I forgot about that test!" she exclaimed. "What am I going to do!"

"You didn't read it?" Haruhi asked, turning the temperature of the stove down to low and poured the sauce on top to simmer.

"Yes I read it, but I wasn't in class when you guys went over the history of the period and of her. I mean, I have the notes, but still…" she was freaking out now. Tsukiko never liked tests, especially when she forgot to study, then again, who really did?

"Go home, eat and study, you'll do fine," Haruhi assured her.

"I hope you're rights, thanks Haruhi-chan."

* * *

><p>The evening had been quiet, and Kyouya was grateful for that. His homework was finished and all paperwork for the Host Club's activities were done for the day. Looking at his clock he realized how late it really was. Nearly midnight. He finished all of his work just in time to get a few hours of shuteye before a new day of more work. Great.<p>

"Psst! Kyouya!" came a whisper. Kyouya looked up from his desk in his room to see his sister hovering in the doorway. "How much can you lift?"

"Fuyumi? What are you doing here so late?" Kyouya's brow rose.

"Father wanted me to help Tsukiko find a dress for the gala the Watanabe family is holding on Saturday," she explained with an eye roll as though it was the most obvious thing on the planet.

"Hai, I know that, but it's almost midnight, why are you still here or even up for that matter?" Kyouya resisted rolling his eyes as well.

"Quit avoiding my question! How much can you lift?"

"Why?"

"Forty, forty-five kilograms?"

"Why?"

Fuyumi rolled her eyes again, grabbing her brother's arm and dragging him out his door. "Just come on, and try to be quiet!"

"You're the one making noise," he chided.

"Shh!"

"Fine."

She led him down the stairs and into a large family room space where on the couch covered with books and papers lay a petite brown haired girl, fast asleep. Fuyumi gestured toward her once they had reached the room.

"She has a test tomorrow and I was helping her study," she explained. "Then I went to get us some tea and when I came back she was like this, we can't let her sleep here all night."

"We?"

"You're going to carry her," she said flatly.

Kyouya just shook his head again. He wasn't up for arguing, it was too late at night. He just wanted sleep. "Fine."

"Good," his sister smiled as she removed the books and papers off of the sleeping girl. "Now be careful, we don't want to wake her."

Kyouya sighed and shook his head again as he snaked one arm under the girl's knees and the other under her shoulders. He lifted her up as his sister gathered the books together.

The walk was silent for a while until they were reaching the third floor. "C'mon, admit it, you've missed her," Fuyumi whispered.

"Actually, when she left I thought she was out of my hair for good," Kyouya teased, earning a light shove from his sister.

"Yeah right," she scoffed. "You know, this reminds me of when you two were playing in the garden and Tsukiko fell asleep."

There we go, that far off look in Fuyumi's eyes whenever she goes into a memory. Kyouya might never get to sleep if she continued to chat about childhood. "What about that day? She just fell asleep in the garden."

"But you did too."

"You're memory's fuzzy, Fuyumi," Kyouya chided, seeing Tsukiko's room just a few doors down.

"I have pictures." A sweet smile appeared on her face, though Kyouya knew all too well that it was far more devious than sweet. "You two were so cute lying under the shade of the Sakura tree, a few pink petals falling onto you. It would've made a great postcard or even a festival advertisement."

Fuyumi held the door open for her brother and they walked toward the separate sleeping area. "The best part of that day was when you finally woke up but she was still asleep," Fuyumi smiled fondly as she pulled back the covers on the bed.

"And what happened that made it so great?" Kyouya was mocking her a little, the way only little brothers could manage to do.

"You carried her inside and laid her down on a few pillows in the family room," she continued with a little giggle as Kyouya placed her on the bed. "Then built a wall around her with pillows so no one would try to wake her. It was the sweetest thing."

"I think you dreamt that last part, why would I do something so childish?" Kyouya scoffed as his sister covered Tsukiko with the blankets.

"Well, you were, in fact, a child. Still are, actually." She led the way out of the room.

"Then why don't I remember any of this?" By now they were safely out of the bedroom, away from waking anyone.

This time Fuyumi sighed. "I don't know," she shook her head. "No, really, I don't know. You even told me it was the best day of your life. You and Tsukiko had so much fun as children and for some reason you want to be stubborn and see her as nothing more than a nuisance." Her eyes softened as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "You need to lighten up a little, Kyouya, it's okay to have fun even though there's a lot to be done."

And Kyouya was left alone, wide eyed and staring as his sister walked to her room. Trying to process the relevance of her words. And for once, the young Ootori couldn't put two and two together.

* * *

><p><strong>*1 in japan kids don't get out of high school until around 4 in the afternoon due to after class cleanup and such and then club activities usually run until about 6 so that's why Tsukiko is there so late :)<strong>

**Well there you have it a new chap! :D sorry for the grammar i'm not really one to double check lol and i wanted to just get this up more will be coming soon Dangerous Souls should be updated next or this will be idk depends on what i feel more inspired to write :D**

**please review i'd love to see what you think jaa nee! ^.^**


	7. Country Road and Pictures

**new chap! finally right! lol enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>She ran and ran. She needed to get out of there, needed to escape. They would catch her. It was only a matter of time. She could feel tears fall from her eyes as horrible thoughts and images raced through her mind.<em>

No! You can do it! You're almost there!_ She kept telling herself. If only it were true._

_ The hand grabbing her shoulder confirmed her fears._

_ "Gotcha!"_

"No!" Tsukiko shot up in her bed as the remnants of her dream plagued her memory.

Beads of cold sweat dripped down her forehead and she could feel the stiffness on her cheeks of dried tears. _Just a dream…_ she told herself as she panted.

She could still feel the ghost of the hand on her shoulder, sending chills down her spine. She shivered as she finally calmed down enough to look at the clock. 3:11 A.M. She still had a few hours until dawn.

She laid back down on the bed resting her eyes when something occurred to her. She nearly jumped out of the bed. "How did I get there?" she wondered aloud trying to figure what happened the night before.

"Oh right," she whispered. "Fuyumi was helping me study, I must've fallen asleep…"

Glancing at the clock again she figured she had plenty of time to get some more sleep before she needed to get ready or do any more last minute studying. She gathered her pillow and the blanket on top of her comforter and headed for the couch in the living room area of her room.

"Maybe I can actually get some sleep for once," she muttered as she plopped herself on the couch.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko yawned as she made her way down the stairs and into the dining room to grab something to eat. "Late night?" Kyouya asked groggily as he finished his croissant.<p>

She yawned again. "You could say that," she said choosing nice red apple. "How about you? You're not exactly chipper this morning either."

"I was finishing up some paperwork for the club that took longer than I had originally anticipated," he said, grabbing his bag and standing up. "Ready to go?"

Tsukiko grabbed a second apple and shoved it into her bag before nodding. "Yup."

* * *

><p>"Ready for the exam, Tsukiko-chan?" Kaoru asked as he walked into the classroom seeing said girl scouring her notes. The girl jumped and shook her head.<p>

"Uh-uh," she sighed. "I was up half the night studying, you all have a head start since I came in so late."

"You don't need to worry about it," Hikaru chimed in appear behind his twin. "The history part is easy, plus we actually did more exercises and discussions about the book itself, you read it right?"

"Twice."

"Then you should be fine!" the twins exclaimed together.

"Thanks guys." The bell rang and their sensei walked in ordering everyone to their seats.

"In your seats!" he ordered plopping a stack of papers on the desk. "You will have until the bell rings to finish the test that includes multiple choice, short answer, and the essay. Remember what I went over about essays yesterday." As he handed out the test as he explained the directions. "Eyes on your own paper any cheating will be dealt with swiftly and mercilessly." He finished passing the papers out. "Budget your time wisely and you may begin."

Tsukiko opened the packet she was handed, seeing as the first five questions were fairly easy about the history of the time period and then the rest were about the book itself, she gained far more confidence.

_Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought…_she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>"Place your tests on my desk as you leave, no one will be allotted any extra time," their sensei ordered as the bell rang. "Grades will be posted tomorrow, tonight do the grammatical practices thirty-seven and forty-one in chapter sixteen of your textbooks." Everyone stood up and began to depart. "Have a good evening."<p>

* * *

><p>It was the middle of study hall when Kyouya received a text from his father. He closed his book and made sure the librarians were away as he took out his phone.<p>

**Make sure you bring Mizushima-san home immediately after your club activities, **the text said.

Well that was a first. Kyouya's eyes widened slightly, before retuning to normal. He didn't know his father knew how to text, perhaps he had his secretary do it or something. Oh well, he may as well text his father back.

**Of course. I'll make sure she is home before 6:30.**

He put away his phone and continued his studying. The lunch bell would sound any moment and even Kyouya had a test or two he needed to study for. After his tests would be more of Tamaki's antics and pleasing of their guests, after the conversation he had last night with his sister he knew it was going to be a long afternoon.

What was with that story? Why had it sound so familiar, yet so foreign at the same time? Fuyumi had said she took pictures. Where were they? Maybe that would jog his memory. Come to think of it he really didn't remember the day she left, or what he felt about it. He always remembered her to be a bit of a pest, why would he protect her from anyone trying to wake her up?

He just remembered having to chase her because she ticked him off and then one day, her mother didn't show up and neither did Tsukiko. Things were much quieter after that, then eight years later she shows up and is actually living with his family. Why now? Why wait all these years? Something didn't seem quite right to Kyouya. Sure, maybe his father owed her uncle a favor, but it must have been a _very_ big favor in order to have Tsukiko stay with them and pay for her tuition to Ouran, even with her scholarship.

It was a mystery that he will surely get to the bottom of.

The bell rang signaling lunch.

Not right then, of course, it was a mystery that could wait.

* * *

><p>Well, it was official, Tsukiko was bored. She had finished all of her homework during lectures while she had simultaneously taken notes. She also managed to go over her notes to discover that she did answer correctly on the test earlier that day and breathed a sigh of relief. Now she was wandering the clubroom in search of something to do.<p>

"My, my, it appears we have a princess wandering around out of boredom," Tamaki declared, as he sat having tea with two of his guests.

Confused, Tsukiko turned and nodded. "I finished all my work, now I need something to do," she replied, noticing the violin she saw from the day before.

"Tsukiko-chan, do you play?" one of Tamaki's customers asked, noticing where the girl's gaze was.

"Hai," she replied, then smiled deciding she may as well play into their game for some fun. "I would have loved to play some music for all you yesterday while you were enjoying your pirate adventure however Kyouya wouldn't let me." She gave a fake pout.

The two girls gasped and Tsukiko had to control the laughter building up. "S-surely Kyouya-senpai had a good reason," said the other guest.

"Nee! Tamaki-senpai! Can we request that Tsukiko play for us!" the other girl exclaimed excitedly. Tsukiko felt a little guilty. She really didn't think the girls at that school would fall for such an easy trick. She could really hate her manipulative side; sometimes it would just take over. She needed to fix that.

"I don't know, we've never had a request for someone who was not a member of the host club," Tamaki answered, thoroughly thinking about it. "Though, I'd very much like to hear you play. Mama!"

"What is it, Tamaki?" Kyouya's voice called back from his couch of customers.

"Is it all right if Imouto-chan entertains us!"

"Don't you have homework?" he asked her, and she only pouted and glared.

"In case you must know, I've already finished all my homework, Haruhi and my projects is finished, and I managed to finish the two books I borrowed from the library yesterday," she listed, crossing her arms. "So as of right now, I have nothing to do and no money on me to pay for an appointment!."

"Ooh! Ooh! Mommy! Can she play as a way for her to pay for being here!" Tamaki's excitement was equal to that of the short blonde haired member of the club.

The boy with glasses thought for a moment then gave a sigh. "Upon request, I suppose she can in order to pay her debt, this once," he answered, returning his attention to his guests.

"Mommy says yes!" Tamaki exclaimed happily. "What will you play?"

"I'm not too sure," the petite girl replied, picking up the violin. "Any requests?"

"Why don't you play your favorite song, Tsukiko?" asked the second customer of Tamaki.

"Hmm…" She thought for a second. Her eyes lit up. "I know what I'll play! I hope you all know and enjoy it! Sing along if you want!"

She began to expertly play notes on the fiddle in her hands. The long melodious intro gathered the attention of the guests in the room. She slowed her playing slightly and tapped her foot. "I dreamed of living, alone but fearless. Secret longing, to be courageous. Loneliness kept bottled up inside. Just reveal your brave face, they'll never know you lied!" She played to the beat of her tapping foot and lyrics. "Country road, may lead me home. Know I belong here, all on my own! Destiny calls! Motionless I stall! No, I can't go, Country road!"

"So we have the new girl performing during Host Club hours, that's unusual," commented the girl with purplish black hair next to Kyouya. "Had I known, I would've brought my flute."

"It appears it was a special request of Tamaki and his guests, we do not usually have entertainment like this on a regular basis," Kyouya explained, then gave his host smile. "However, the idea would be great, perhaps have the guests perform a bit of concert one day? I'd love to hear you play, Watanabe-san."

"Oh, Kyouya-san, please you may call me by my first name," she replied with a laugh, brushing her long hair off of her shoulder.

"Of course, Suzune-san," he returned as their attention went back to the girl playing.

"Country road! La, la, la, la. You're a good friend, I'll never know! Same tomorrow, regret and sorrow. Can't take you home, Country road!" Tsukiko finished as she played the final notes on the fiddle. She was surprised by the amount of applause that erupted around her, that she could only bow.

"Sugoi!" called one of Tamaki's customers. "You're amazing Tsukiko-chan!"

"Arigato!" she said, bowing again. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"GAAAAHHH!" the tall blonde squealed as he raced up and picked up the girl ad spun her around. "MY LITTLE IMOUTO-CHAN IS SO TALENTED!"

"Senpai! Please, put me down!" she exclaimed.

"Looks like Tamaki-senpai is being a perv again," the twins chimed in as Kyouya stood and clapped his hands.

"And with that little concert from Mizushima-san, that concludes Host Club hours for today. We look forward to seeing your lovely faces enjoying our activities tomorrow," Kyouya said, with his host smile. He laid one arm over his chest and bowed slightly. "The Host Club will be waiting for you."

Pouting, whining, complaining, grumbling and fangirling the vast amount of Ouran girls immediately began to file out, leaving just the remaining hosts, Tsukiko, and a determined Watanabe Suzune. "And what may I do for you, Watanabe-san?" Kyouya offered as the rest of the gang was messing around.

"Please, Kyouya, we've talked about this," she smiled, waving it off.

"My apologies, Suzune-san." She just gave a small laugh. "What may I do for you?"

"I was just making sure that you'll be attending my father's gala this weekend, I hope you received your invitation." She clasped her hands around the handle of her school bag and smiled innocently.

"Yes, I did receive your invitation and my father and I look forward to attending. He has already made the preparations and cleared his schedule for it, as did I."

"Perfect, I look forward to sharing a dance with you that evening, that is, if you are not too busy dancing with other guests." She gave a sly wink as she finished her request. Kyouya put on his host smile as always when dealing with such flirtatious customers.

"But of course I would not forget to save a dance for such a lovely maiden as yourself," he assured her.

"Great, I will see you Saturday evening, don't be late." She left the music room, closing the large doors behind her as the other hosts smiled with amusement.

"Well, that was certainly an interesting confrontation," the twins commented.

"Suzune is having a party?" Honey cocked his head as he held Usa-chan.

"Oh yeah, I heard something about that," Tamaki commented, nodding his head. "I heard the party was mainly for the parents to see potential suitors for their children. So, are you a potential suitor for Watanabe-san, Mommy?"

"If he is, then so am I," Tsukiko piped up, crossing her arms. "I'll be attending the gala as well."

"Tsuki-chan, you were invited?" Honey asked, cocking Usa-chan's head as well.

"You're Kyouya's date," Haruhi concluded, earning a nod from the petite girl.

"Ooh, Mommy and Little Sister are going on a date!" The twins exclaimed, then turned to each other.

"Wait, a minute…" Hikaru paused.

"Isn't that incest?" his twin finished.

"You two are the last ones to even bring up such a comment." Haruhi resisted the urge to smack them upside the head.

"Tsukiko, go grab your bag from the back, you have an engagement with my sister that you cannot be late for," Kyouya told her, she merely pouted.

"Don't tell me what to do," she grumbled marching into the back to grab her bag.

"I need to get going, too," Haruhi added, following her friend toward the back changing rooms where she had placed her bag.

"I wonder what Suzune will say when she realizes you brought a date," Kaoru thought out loud.

"I'm sure she will be fine," Kyouya replied.

"Who? Tsukiko or Suzune?" Hikaru asked, flopping down on one of the couches.

"What does Tsukiko have to do with it?" The boy shoved his laptop in his school bag.

"He's the braniac-" Kaoru began.

"Yet he can't even figure out what we're talking a out," Hikaru finished.

"If you're implying that bringing her would imply that there is something between us, you're wrong. I am just her escort."

"Yeah we know that," the twins replied, rolling their eyes.

"But does Watanabe-san know that?" Tamaki added.

Kyouya just sighed.

"Well, you have to admit that she has been fairly attached to you as of late," his blonde best friend tried to persuade him.

"Suzune-cahn has a crush on Kyou-chan?" Honey asked, Usa-chan giving a confused glare despite being just a stuffed bunny.

"After what happened with Ayankoji-san earlier in the year I've made it a point that any inappropriate actions made by our guests due to jealousy for whatever reason would result in immediate banning of entrance to the Host Club. I assure you, no drama will be made." He noticed the two girls coming out of the changing area.

"Okay, so do you want to practice the steps before class tomorrow, just as a refresher? In case we end up having to go?" Tsukiko offered.

"Yeah, I think that will be a good idea," Haruhi agreed. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, jaa nee!" she called as she followed Kyouya out of there.

"Jaa nee!" she heard everyone call back.

* * *

><p>It was fairly late, not nearly as late as the night before where Kyouya was forced out of his room in order to carry their guest to her bed. It was only about ten at night and Kyouya was heading towards his room to get ready to retire early when he heard giggling from one of the ajar doors.<p>

"No way! Where did you find these!" he easily recognized their guest's voice as his curiosity got the better of him.

"I took a lot of these when I received a camera as a birthday present," he heard his own sister's voice reply with a laugh.

"Kyouya was so cute as a kid! What happened!" The two girls laughed hysterically as ruffling could be heard. "Is this you, Fuyumi?"

"Hai! Yes, that was a family trip to Kyoto when I was much younger."

"I see Yuuichi and Akito, but where's Kyouya?"

"At the time, our mom had only just found out she was pregnant with him," Fuyumi explained. Kyouya really didn't know why he was still standing there and was about to walk away when he heard his sister make an excited noise. "Here it is!"

"Here what is?"

"I was trying to remind Kyouya last night about this, but he just couldn't remember," she explained. "Back when you still came here with your mom, you and Kyouya fell asleep in the backyard under the tree. It was adorable!"

"I remember this!" Tsukiko's voice exclaimed. "I woke up on that bed of pillows and was so confused! Where's Kyouya! We have to show him!"

"He should be in his room I think!"

Not good. Quickly, Kyouya managed to compose himself enough to walk as though he were just passing by as the door burst open. He turned around as nonchalantly as possible. "Kyouya-kun!" Tsukiko exclaimed.

"Perfect timing!" Fuyumi added, holding the picture to his face. "I told you I took a picture! And you said I was only imagining that day!"

Sure enough, on the picture was a snoozing Kyouya and a sleeping Tsukiko underneath a Sakura tree with pink petals falling around them. Kyouya had to admit his sister had outdone herself; the picture did look advertisement worthy. Yet it still didn't jog his memory. It was more like a story he had been told before a long time ago and he knew it was familiar but couldn't place it. "Huh, so you weren't trying to fool me," he said, taking the picture in his hand.

"Aw! You don't remember!" Tsukiko was sincerely disappointed. "That was back when you actually liked me."

Kyouya shook his head. "Sorry, I just don't remember." He headed for his room, shutting the door behind him.

"He took your picture," Tsukiko pointed out, but her companion just shook her head.

"I made copies, and don't mind him," she said, leading her back into the bedroom. "He'll come around eventually."

"So, he doesn't remember all the fun we used to have?" the smaller girl asked, mainly to herself.

"He will, don't worry about it."

* * *

><p><strong>yay the mystery here! lol probably some things that most of you guys didn't really think about but i actually have a plot! i'm very sorry that this didn't come out sooner in fact the part where Tsukiko sings i've had planned for a while and was really looking forward to it! but then i wrote it and was not a very big fan *sigh* oh well the good thing is i was able to update before september just like i promised! :) please review!<strong>

**jaa nee!**


	8. Dresses and Dances

**i actually had this chap written a while ago and thought i updated lol I apologize in advance if there are any historical inaccuracies enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Mizushima-san and Fujioka-san," their sensei began, checking them off of her clipboard. "Your turn." Haruhi helped Tsukiko set up their poster in front of the class and plugged in their little radio. Once everything was set up they looked to their sensei, who was sitting in one of the empty desks. "You may begin whenever you are ready."<p>

"We decided to do out project on Ireland, the primary language spoken is English while their national language is called Irish," Tsukiko began, then pointed to the picture of the flag. "As you can see the colors of the flag are orange, green and white."

"A nickname for the country is 'The Emerald Isle' because of the green forests and hills which give the country its beauty," Haruhi continued. "However, the official color of Ireland is blue, not green, because it started in Irish mythology, Flaitheas Eireann, who was the sovereignty of Ireland was always represented in a blue gown. Which later during the Order of St. Patrick, the color began to be called St. Patrick Blue as it was the background of the historical arms of Ireland."

"Ireland is also home to many historically famous castles, including Dunluce, Birr, and the infamous Leap castle. Tragedies from over the years have left locals to call it the most haunted castle in Ireland! It is believed that an Elemental lurks within its halls, though many locals just call it 'It.' 'It' wanders the halls of the castle terrifying and malevolent as it strikes fear in the hearts of people throughout the years," Tsukiko continued. "Ireland is also home to some fun forms of dance."

"Back before the British invaded, each Sunday villagers would gather themselves in their Sunday best, attend Mass and meet up in the town square, where everyone would dance. At this point, seeing as the majority of the country was Roman Catholic, also known as Irish Catholic, when Protestant England took over, many changes took place."

"Many of the Irish were sold into slavery and dancing had been banned," Tsukiko explained while Haruhi went to set up the music. "However the citizens were not about to give up a piece of their culture and would dance but keep their arms down at their sides to imitate the appearance of squashing bugs."

"They would also dance to traditional folk music that has some similarities to today's Country genre of music in the U.S." Haruhi finished as she turned on the stereo.

"Which we will now demonstrate." Tsukiko took her partner's hand and counted the beats silently until it was time to start the dance.

The two dances exactly as they had practiced. Seven steps one way, three steps in place, three more steps in place. Seven steps the other way six steps total in place. Point, kick, turn the lady, point kick, turn the lady. Promenade. Earning claps from the entire class as they bowed.

The two continued to spill more information about the country and handed out printed out pictures of historical painting they had found during their research. "Thank you, Mizushima-san and Fujioka-san. You may be seated now," sensei said after they finished their presentation. "Hitachiin brothers, it's your turn." The girls cleaned up their things and went to sit back down, but the twins didn't show up at the front of the class. "Hikaru? Kaoru? I could have sworn they were here today, I guess they'll just have to go tomor-"

The classroom door swung open and in stepped the twins garbed in baggy pants, oversized t-shirts, hightops, sunglasses, and a whole lot of bling. "Yo, yo, yo!" Kaoru shouted and walked in with some sort of swagger walk.

"'Sup dawg!" Hikaru added, sending the entire class into fits of laughter and their sensei to resist the growing urge to bang her head against the desk she sat at.

"Kaoru! Hikaru! If you do not take this presentation seriously, I will be forced to fail you! Why are you wearing those ridiculous costumes!" their sensei scolded, aggravated.

"But sensei!" the twins nearly whined in unison.

"Our project is on American culture!" Hikaru began.

"We needed these costumes for the class to understand what we are talking about." His twin added.

"We have another four costume changes for this presentation!" they exclaimed together.

Their sensei's eye twitched and she put her head on the desk with a sigh. "Just…just do your presentation…" she granted with a wave of her hand.

* * *

><p>"I'm pretty sure Ishikawa-sensei is going to need therapy after the stunt you guys pulled in English today," Haruhi said once the hosts and Tsukiko were all gathered at their lunch table.<p>

"Don't be like that, Haruhi!" the twins chided eating their lunch.

"You have to admit, it was very entertaining," Tsukiko commented eating from her bento box.

"Tsuki-chan, why are you eating from a bento? Don't you buy lunch?" Honey asked, as he peered over his lunch of cake.

"Actually, I made my lunch last night and put it in the fridge for today," she explained, picking at the rice. "I don't exactly have much money on me, nor do I wish to ask Ootori-san, for money for lunch-"

"Yet, you find it perfectly fine for him to buy you a brand new dress for the gala this weekend?" Kyouya commented, enjoying his lunch.

"That, my friend, was his doing, he wished for me to have a dress appropriate for the gala, and I couldn't refuse," she argued.

"You don't have to attend the gala, you are free to stay home-"

"I have to attend."

"It is your choice."

"No, it's not." Her voice was a tone of seriousness and authority that shocked everyone, even the Shadow King himself. "I have to attend the gala under the conditions of me staying at the Ootori mansion."

"Conditions?" Tamaki repeated quizzically.

"You didn't think that just because he owed my uncle a favor, Ootori-san would just let me stay and attend Ouran Academy for nothing in return, did you?" she replied, continuing her meal. "Believe it or not, Kyouya, but your father has a lot to gain from our agreement."

Kyouya just looked at her and swore he heard her mumble something else.

"But he's not the only one." Too bad he couldn't make out the words, as the group continued their meals, trying to make lighter conversation.

* * *

><p>"Tsukiko! How much longer!" Kyouya called up the stairs as he waited for his date in the foyer.<p>

It was finally Saturday and the Watanabe gala was waiting for them. Fuyumi offered to do the girl's makeup and her perfectionist ways were about to make them unfashionably late. "Hold your horses, Kyouya!" he heard his sister call. "She's almost ready!"

"Just know that our father already left in a separate car!" he replied.

"Quit your whining! I'm ready!" Tsukiko called out as Fuyumi stepped out to the banister.

"May I present, Mizushima Tsukiko!" she announced as Tsukiko stepped out to the stairs.

She wore a ball gown with a laced lavender bodice and a violet satin skirt that flared out. She also had a shawl of the same violet. Her brown hair was tied up in a French twist and she wore a necklace and earrings matching the bedazzlement of the dress. Well equipped with makeup you would never have guess she was only a first year high schooler, she looked like a Disney princess.

"Well? I thought we were running late?" she teased as she gracefully descended the stairway.

"We are," he covered quickly. "You look lovely by the way."

"About time you acted like a host to me," she teased with a wink.

"Adorable! Okay! I _need_ a picture!" Fuyumi exclaimed breaking out her camera. "It's like a high school prom!"

"You've been watching too many American movies…" Kyouya complained but willingly posed for a few pictures.

"Shut up and smile, Kyouya!" both girls scolded before going into fits of laughter.

"Well, the gala awaits," he ended their fun and swept Tsukiko to the door.

"Fine," Tsukiko sighed reluctantly. "Bye, Fuyumi! Thanks so much!"

"Anytime! Kyouya make sure she comes home!" Fuyumi ordered.

"You'd think you were her younger sibling not me," Kyouya commented outside as Shin opened the door for them.

"Well, with all the testosterone she had to deal with growing up I'm sure the extra estrogen is something she's longed for," Tsukiko replied, sliding in first.

"Your words just came out in a jumbled mess," he teased.

"So?"

"Never mind…"

* * *

><p>"Mizushima Tsukiko, escorted by Ootori Kyouya!" the butler announced. Once the two had arrived the butler escorted them from their limo into the mansion and through a door, which lead to the top of a stairway, the ballroom full suitors below it. Most eyes had turned to see as Kyouya held his date's hand toward the stairs, allowing her to glide down first with him two steps behind.<p>

The band started up again and as with tradition, Tsukiko was offered her first dance by her escort, who bowed and offered his hand. "Well, Milady, would to care to do me the honor of the first dance?" he teased, Tsukiko smiled and curtsied.

"Why, I'd be delighted, Kyouya-kun," she teased back accepting his hand.

They glided across the dance floor with graceful steps. Every once in a while Kyouya would spin her, and Tsukiko would let go of his collar bone so he could lead her around only to spin back into their embrace. Though, the taller of the two might never admit it, but he was enjoying their dance, it reminded him of something. But what?

The changing of music and the tapping on each of their shoulders was a warning to switch partners. Like a game of musical chairs, everyone was thrown from one partner to another until Tsukiko finally came back to her escort, just as a bell rang. All eyes turned to the maid. "Dinner is served."

Like the gentleman he was raised to be, Kyouya pulled out his date's chair for her. "Nee nee! Tsukiko-chan!" she heard the girl next to her whisper. It was Ami from her English class. "How did you get Kyouya to take you to this?"

"It's a long story," Tsukiko replied with a giggle. She never did come up with a cover story.

"Perhaps a business deal? Is your father here as well?" Michiru from her chemistry class asked.

"No, my father was unable to make it," Tsukiko lied, figuring this was probably a better alternative to the truth. If everyone knew the real reason as to her attending the gala rumors would run wild. Best not to fan the flame.

"Oh! Kyouya offered to take you so you wouldn't miss out!" Ami concluded.

"Something like that," Tsukiko chuckled.

"Well, hello Kyouya, Imouto-chan!" called a familiar voice. The two looked over to see their blonde haired friend.

"Tamaki-senpai!" she exclaimed with glee.

"Tsukiko, you look so lovely I almost didn't recognize you when you walked in!" the blonde idiot complimented taking a seat next to Kyouya.

"What are you doing here?" his four-eyed best friend asked him.

"I found out my father and I were also invited, he just forgot to tell me until yesterday." Glancing at the chattering girls who were including Tsukiko, the blonde boy smiled. "You know this was a really good idea."

"You think so?" Kyouya raised a brow as the first course was brought out. "I thought it was a complicated and unnecessary obstacle in our lives.

They both kept their voices low. "Oh you don't really mean that, look at her, this is probably the best way to get her acquainted with other students."

"You mean other than, oh I don't know, class itself?" Tamaki frowned.

"You're enjoying yourself, too," Tamaki argued. "Besides, it takes more than class time to build friendships. If it weren't for the club you and I wouldn't be friends."

_If only you knew,_ Kyouya thought, stirring his soup.

* * *

><p>After supper, the suitors gathered in the ballroom for more dancing and mingling. "Kyouya-san, I'm delighted that you were able to come!" Suzune exclaimed gliding up to the host and his date. "Tsukiko-chan, I didn't realize you'd be joining us as well."<p>

"Yes, thank you for the invitation," Tsukiko replied, even though it was sort of a lie.

"Of course, have you had the punch? It is just divine!" she offered.

"Actually, I have not-"

"Let me find Tamotsu, he'll get you both a glass," Suzune offered, running off before either could refuse. Kyouya began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Tsukiko called, grabbing her escort's arm. "She said she'll be right back."

"I was going to go and find that blonde idiot," he explained.

"No, at least wait for Suzune, she likes you," Tsukiko begged, Kyouya complied as he saw said girl come back with a server.

"Sorry to keep you two waiting, Tamotsu," she ordered, as they both accepted a glass.

"Mizushima-sama," the server said.

"Thank you," she replied accepting the glass.

"Ootori-sama." With a nod he accepted the glass.

"A toast," Tsukiko proposed, holding up the glass. "To you and your family and this lovely gala." She gave an appreciative smile. "May you find an appropriate suitor."

"And you as well, Tsukiko," Suzune answered holding up her glass. "Cheers."

"Cheers," the two guests replied together as they clanked their glasses. Everyone took a sip, just as the band switched to the next song.

"Ah, look at that, I believe you promised me a dance, what good timing," Suzune declared, looking toward her guest. "If you don't mind, Tsukiko."

"Of course not, go right a head," the petite girl smiled.

"In that case," Kyouya gave a bow, handing his glass to the server. "Watanabe Suzune, may I have this dance?"

"Why of course!" She gave a bow as well, taking his hand and they danced across the floor.

"Well, a beautiful princess, such as my Imouto-chan shouldn't be standing around waiting during a ball like this," she heard her senpai behind her. "May I have this dance?" She turned around to see the blonde idiot bowing and reaching his hand out.

"Of course, An-chan*!" she gave a bright smile and accepted his offer. Delighted the older boy spun her around and around as she giggled with joy.

"SHE CALLED ME AN-CHAN!" he exclaimed, the bystanders just ignored him, knowing well how excited the boy could get over something trivial.

* * *

><p>The night continued with more dancing, dessert and more dancing, Tsukiko and Kyouya being passed around from partner to partner. Tsukiko arguably dancing with more gentlemen than Kyouya danced with ladies, seeing as Suzune kept coming back to dance with him. It also continued with dessert in the living area, where Tamaki charmed many of the ladies, making Tsukiko laugh at the fangirling going on. Kyouya couldn't help but notice that not once did he see his father or any of the parents. Usually, at galas like these, the parents were there chaperoning and practically making business deals with their children with each other. He hadn't seen a single parent all night. Where had they gone?<p>

Eventually the night did end, and a very hesitant Suzune was bidding farewell to a certain bespectacled second year student. "Thank you for coming," she said giving a bow. "We should do this again some time. I hear the Takigawa family may be holding one of these next month, perhaps we'll continue our dance then."

"Until, then Milady," Kyouya replied with that host smile of his and gave a bow, just as his limo pulled up and Tsukiko finished her goodbyes.

"See you guys on Monday!" Tsukiko called, waving to Tamaki and a few of the girls from her class.

Kyouya let Tsukiko slide in first before following suit as Shin shut the door for them. "Well, that was an eventful night," the four-eyed boy commented.

"It was fun," Tsukiko agreed. _More entertaining than I had expected. But I never did see Ootori-sama, where was he hiding? _"Thank you, for escorting me."

"It was my pleasure," he replied, giving her that host smile. She shook her head and returned with a sad smile. "What's wrong?"

"You know as well as I do that we were both under orders from your father." She gave a shrug with her answer. "I'm sure if you had it your way, you would have invited someone else."

"If I had it my way I wouldn't have gone at all." Tsukiko gave a chuckle. "But it was more fun than I expected."

"I have to admit that too," she replied, then a thought crossed her mind. "What was with everyone speaking like we were in Pride and Prejudice?"

"It's customary when attending a gala in search for potential suitors to act as polite as possible, and very much like in Jane Austin classics." The limo finally seemed to have made its way onto the main road, Kyouya allowed himself to relax against the window. "The goal is to sell yourself in the most positive way possible to find a suitor worthy of marrying. You know, depending on what their family has to offer."

"In essence it's to ensure a better business deal," Tsukiko answered with an eye roll.

"Well, that is how many of us are going to succeed in our parents' businesses." Kyouya gave a small smirk at his comment, finding his companion staring out the window. "It's not as though you have to worry about that though."

Tsukiko just gave a sigh and continued to look out the window. _If only you knew…_

"I suppose you could say that," she merely replied, daydreaming as the night's excitement began to wear off. How much longer would she have to sit in the car? She was beginning to feel queasy_. Weird, I don't normally get carsick…_

The next twenty minutes of the drive took place in silence, both staring off into the distance, watching headlights pass by them through the tint of the window. The silence was welcome, until the nausea and sleepiness was about to overwhelm her. She had to say something to take her mind off of it or else she would hurl all over her escort's limo. Not exactly how she wanted to end an actually fun night. "Are you all right?" Looks like she didn't have to break the silence.

"Huh?" Her companion's voice broke her from her reverie. "Sorry, I was spacing out."

"I asked if you were all right." She watched as he raised a brow.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She waived away his worry.

"You look paler than usual."

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy, I don't do well on late night car rides," she lied.

"We're almost home," he replied, noticing some familiar landmarks through the tint of the window.

"Thank you…"

"Huh?"

"For keeping this a secret," she replied, crossing her arms. "You know, me living with you and your father covering my tuition. I'm sure it would've been the talk of the school my first day had everyone known."

"It would have been a hassle for both you and the Host Club, as well as unwanted publicity," he commented, she nodded and a small smile crossed her face.

"Who knew we could finally agree on something? It's like that day when we were kids and I convinced you to wear Fuyumi's kimono. We both agreed you looked ridiculous." She couldn't help but chuckle.

"I swear you make up some of these memories," Kyouya chuckled and shook his head.

"What?" She gave a hurt look. "You don't remember?"

"I remember playing hide and seek and making you hide while I went about my business, only to have my sister scold me for letting you hide in the dryer while the maid almost started the load," he replied. "I remember you pestering me into a fit of annoyed rage that would chase you until you climbed the armoire in some room nearby." Tsukiko's face changed to a sad smile. "I also remember you waking me up as soon as you arrived with your mom on a Saturday, usually around six in the morning. Needless to say, I was never too thrilled about waking up that early."

"You make me sound like an annoying pest." She held her arms across her chest even tighter.

"You were." She scowled at him.

"Interesting, because I thought after seeing me nearly everyday for a year you actually came to like me and actually play with me during the next year?" Her face softened as she looked out the window. "Or did I imagine that we actually had a good friendship?" She couldn't help but mutter under her breath as she realized, "Did I just imagine that me coming back would be a good idea?"

"Well, Fuyumi's photo certainly captured one of our friendlier moments," he managed to comment with a genuine smile as the limo finally came to a halt. "Looks like we're home."

"Good, I'm exhausted, and my head hurts," Tsukiko answered as Kyouya helped her out.

It was only when they reached the door, did Tsukiko realize something was wrong. "Tsukiko, are you okay?" she vaguely heard her friend call as she leaned against the door. Her world spinning. She felt a cool hand on her forehead. Welcomed relieve. "You're burning up."

"That's the least of our worries," she replied, feeling her stomach churn. "Mind helping me to my room as quickly as possible?"

Kyouya helped her up he stairs as she staggered despite being led by him. Once the petite girl shut her door, Kyouya alerted Honoka to help her out of her dress and try to make her comfortable because she wasn't feeling well. Being a man whose goal was to be a physician, why was it exactly that he felt a pang in his chest when he overheard his friend being sick?

* * *

><p><strong>*An-chan: another form of "older brother" or "brother"<strong>

**I can't make any promises that I will be updating more often school and work get in my way! However, I hope to finish up the current case with my ghost hunt fic and then i plan to take a break possibly work on my old Nejiten fics and rekindle the awesome ideas i had before. Be patient with me as you guys have been for so long and happy 2nd birthday to this ****fic i will get my writing groove back it seems to have disappeared for a while any ideas? As in any good ways to get my creative flow back? It seems to be blocked by a rock or something lol. Anyway review and hopefully i'll get my flow back.**

**Jaa nee!**


	9. In Sickness and Deception

**Well, it's been a while but here's the next chapter! :) Sorry if I became too graphic but enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Tsukiko?" Kyouya called after knocking on said brunette's bedroom door. It opened with a slight creak and the Ootori made a mental note to alert the maids of this. Ootori doors should <em>not<em> squeak.

The young man wandered around the darkened room, it appeared the girl must have requested all windows to be shut and curtained. He maneuvered around the dimly lit room to find, to his surprise, a lump curled up under a blanket on the couch. A trashcan placed right by the messy quaff of hair at one end. The body that the hair belonged to had curled up into such a tight ball that she didn't even take up half of the couch! _Perhaps she could fit on that loveseat if she wanted to,_ Kyouya mused to himself.

"Tsukiko? It's nearly noon, shouldn't you-" He stopped midsentence when he noticed the contents of that trashcan.

"Kyouya?" she mumbled groggily, then whimpered curling herself in even tighter.

The doctor in him sprung into action. He placed his cool hand on her forehead, then brushed away part of the blanket to feel the back of her neck. She was burning up, yet her body continued to shiver uncontrollably. "Looks like you caught some stomach bug, did you at least get any sleep?"

She shook her head only to clutch it with one hand and give a weak whimper. Her stomach churned despite the fact that there was nothing in it. Kyouya noticed the tray on the coffee table right in front of the couch. A glass of water and some broth, both untouched, no steam emanating from the broth. He felt the bowl; it had become cold a long time ago.

"Why didn't you eat your broth? It just might help your stomach," he suggested, pushing a lock of messy hair behind the girl's ear.

"I can't hold anything down-" Her eyes widened and she leaped up attempting to sprint toward the bathroom attached to the living room area of her room, luckily not the one all the way inside her bedroom. She made it all of two steps before she crashed to the floor and emptied her stomach of what could only be bile onto the carpeted floor. Doing the only thing he could do at the time, Kyouya just held her hair back.

Just as soon as she had finished gagging and coughing, Honoka had entered the room. "Miss, i-is everything-" she never finished as she saw her young master and their guest kneeling on the floor.

"Tsukiko, you didn't eat or drink anything since last night?" Kyouya asked, trying to assess the situation.

She shook her head again. "I took one sip of water and it came back up almost instantly," she explained, her voice hoarse and her breathing coming in huffs, her face flushed yet pale at the same time.

"And you kept vomiting all night?"

Tsukiko gave a curt nod, then promptly rolled her eyes back and fainted in the young man's arms. The maid gave a squeak at the sight.

"Honoka-san, alert my father that our guest is unwell and fetch Yuuichi, his expertise may be required here," Kyouya ordered as he lifted the poor girl as gently as possible off of the floor. "After that, if you would clean up the mess, that would be appreciated." The maid nodded and scurried away.

The four eyed young man brought the young girl into her bedroom and laid her on the bed much like he had done several nights ago. He tucked her in and went to the bathroom to wet a cloth for her forehead. When he came back the girl was whimpering like a puppy in her sleep, her body jerked when he placed the cool cloth on her head. Her face had contorted in discomfort and her eyes danced wildly beneath her eyelids.

A little while had gone by and neither Honoka nor his brother had come to check in on the sick girl. Kyouya quietly cursed to himself as he pulled over one of the plush chairs from the living room area. Something was keeping the maid busy from returning, the vomit was still on the carpet, what could be keeping her?

Kyouya took his seat next to the ill girl, whose head turned from side to side, whose body shook in a series of never-ending shivers. He placed his hand to her neck. _Damn it! Where is he?_ He cursed to himself. _Her temperature is rising._

Finally, after close to an hour, Honoka returned to the room. "S-sir, your brother is on his way. H-he had an i-issue to a-attend to," she explained with a bow. "H-he said to keep Mizu-Mizushima-sama as comfortable as possible."

"Thank you, Honoka-san," Kyouya could only answer. There was no sense in taking his frustration out on her, it wasn't her fault his brother was preoccupied. The maid went to clean up the mess in the living room area. _It better not have left a stain_, Kyouya couldn't help but think as the woman left the room.

The high school student shook his head as his female counterpart shifted positions and her arm ended up hanging off the edge of the bed. He gently lifted it back to the mattress where the rest of her body was. In that movement, she ended up having his hand in a death-grip, either for comfort or a distraction, he will never know, especially since she was still unconscious.

"Just hang in there, Tsukiko," he said soothingly. "Once Yuuichi gets here, we can try to make you more comfortable."

He never knew if she heard him, she just tossed her head with a groan. Yuuichi needed to be faster.

As if his brother heard his annoyance, the older bespectacled Ootori appeared at the door of the bedroom, medical kit in hand. "Sorry, I'm late, I had to gather supplies from the hospital and finish up with a patient," Yuuichi apologized.

Kyouya managed to pry his hand out of the younger girl's smaller one, standing to greet his older brother. "That is fine, I suspected such," he responded respectfully.

"What is the problem?" the doctor asked moving over to examine the girl.

"When we returned home from the Watanabe gala, she mentioned not feeling well. I found out a little while ago she had been vomiting the whole night, unable to keep anything down. She proceeded to vomit on her way to the restroom and faint shortly after. Her fever also seems to be rising," Kyouya recapped the situation as his brother placed his stethoscope on the girl's chest.

"Her heart rate is slower than normal," he noted, feeling the back of her neck. "She is burning up as well." Carefully, he lifted her into a siting position to better listen to her lungs. "Her breathing seems fine, if not a little shallow."

Amongst the young doctor's observations a familiar ringtone rang through the room. Kyouya pulled the phone out of his pocket to see his idiot blonde best friend's face pop up. "If you'll excuse me, I'll leave you to your examination," he excused himself.

"Probably for the best," his brother replied.

Outside in the hallway, Kyouya answered his phone. "Moshi moshi."

_"Kyouya! We're going into the commoner's market today with Haruhi! You should come with! And bring Tsukiko!"_ his friend shouted into the phone. In the background he could hear the twins encouraging Tamaki's elaborate behavior. _"Everyone wants to hear about Tsukiko's first gala!"_

"I'm afraid neither of us will be able to attend," Kyouya answered, unsure yet to feel relieved or disappointed that he had to decline the invitation.

_"But Mommy!"_ the blonde whined.

"I'm sure she would love to go and check out what might be on sale today, but it seems as though she has caught a bug after last night's fun," Kyouya explained.

_ "Is she all right?"_

"She'll be just fine, nothing a little rest won't fix," he lied, knowing full well that his friend was suffering from early stages of dehydration. But there was no sense in worrying the host club; they should be allowed to have their fun. Even if it annoyed the only level headed one in the group.

Kyouya could overhear his friend explain the perils that his "Imouto-chan" was going through. He shook his head, it had become a bit of a habit since meeting his idiotic friend in middle school, life would sure be boring without him.

_"Can we visit her?"_ he heard Honey-senpai ask, no doubt holding a worried looking Usa-chan. If Usa-chan had the ability to show emotions, which apparently he did.

"That would probably not be a good idea, especially if she is contagious," Kyouya responded, more so he wouldn't have to deal with the crazy club on top of Tsukiko's weakened state. It was probably not the best idea for her either. He could hear the disappointment in his friends. "Calm down, all of you, I'm sure she'll be fine by tomorrow."

_"Then, why can't we visit her?"_ the twins said in unison. Had Tamaki put him on speaker? _"That is, if she will be better by tomorrow."_

_"You idiots,"_ Kyouya heard Haruhi mutter, he could practically see her shaking her head. _"She's sick at home, well, the Ootori mansion, not in a hospital. There are no visiting hours, the best thing we can do for her is to let her rest."_

"Thank you, Haruhi," Kyouya said, thankful that there was another level headed member of the group. It made things so much easier when someone else understood your pain.

Yuuichi walked out into the hallway not a moment later. "I have to go, I'll see you all tomorrow." The rest of the host club shouted their goodbyes and the boy hung up. "How is she?"

"She's very weak right now," the doctor replied, shifting his own glasses back into position on his face. "She was already in the early stages of severe dehydration, in such short time too, that is very strange."

"She is very petite, could her size have contributed?" Kyouya offered.

"It is quite possible, however, I'm more interested on how she came to be in such a state. What was she served for dinner last night?"

"We both had the steak," he replied. "Mine was medium-rare, hers was medium-well, with that logic, our roles should be switched."

"I was afraid you would say that," the older brother replied with a sigh. "Unfortunately, I can't give her anything for the vomiting because I don't know what is causing her illness. However, I did give her an IV, it's the easiest way to help stop the dehydration. You may need to change it after a while, I've left replacements by her bedside. I taught you how to change them, yes? It has been a while but is not very difficult. Her blood pressure is also lower than normal, I need to do a little research."

"You're going back to the hospital?" Kyouya blurted before he could stop himself.

"Younger brother, I am needed there right now. There is nothing more I can do for her right now until I can figure out what exactly is making her sick," he replied. "Luckily I managed to get a sample of the bile before Honoka cleaned that trashcan. I also gathered several blood samples which I need to have tested and that can only be done back at the hospital."

Kyouya should have known he would say that, that he would say every word. It all made logical sense and Kyouya normally thought with logic in mind. His brother turning to leave broke the boy of his reverie.

"I need to go now, you will have to take care of her the rest of the day. Give me a call if her symptoms get worse," he said, heading down the hall. "Don't forget to change the IV later, we need to keep as much fluid in her body as possible until I can get some answers."

With that, he left for his job and Kyouya was left to deal with an ill Tsukiko.

He wandered back into the sick girl's room, finding her in a fitful sleep, tossing her head around. Perhaps she was one of those people who had nightmares when they are sick?

He took his seat next to her, picking up the book he had gotten from the thrift store, apparently his friend had stolen it from his room for a second read. He never even had a chance to start it, yet it appeared that this girl had just finished it for a second time. _How fast does she read?_

He managed to get about forty pages or so, before he heard her groan and shift. Her eyes opened groggily. "K-Kyouya-kun?" she croaked, her voice hoarse. "Am I dying?" She gave a small groan as she curled up on her side. "I think I'm dying."

Kyouya couldn't help but give a laugh at the absurdity. It was moments like this that made him compare her to a child. "No, you're not dying," he replied.

"Are you su-" she cut herself off with a somber look. "Please tell me there is a trashcan next to me."

"There is."

A disgusting rumble could be heard by both parties. "Good."

Quicker than she should have been able to go, Tsukiko sat up, pulled her hair out of her face and aimed for the trashcan. Kyouya did what he could in holding her hair back and stabilizing her so she didn't fall out of the bed.

She coughed and gagged, but her body was completely empty. The IV was helping her stay hydrated but her stomach was still empty from the hurling from earlier. Finally she had gained a hold of herself again and Kyouya helped her roll back onto her bed without getting tangled in the tube attached to her hand.

She gave a groanish whimper, curling up on her side again. "Are you sure I'm not dying?"

"I'm sure," he assured her, folding the corner of his book and putting it on the nightstand.

"I feel awful." She whimpered and curled herself in tighter. "I haven't felt this horrible since…" She added with a yawn.

"Since?" Kyouya beckoned, forcing the girl to open her eyes again.

"Since what?" she replied, fighting to keep her eyes open.

"You were in the middle of a sentence." She looked up at him confused. "You were saying 'I haven't felt this horrible since' and never finished."

"I didn't say that."

"But you did."

"Did I?"

"Yes."

"Oh. I don't remember what I was going to say," she said with a yawn.

Kyouya shook his head and chuckled, "Kiko, what are we going to do with you?"

"My name's not Kiko," she responded, closing her eyes.

"But that's what we all called you, right? It's your name," Kyouya challenged, Tsukiko yawned again.

"Yeah, but not anymore." With that, she felt asleep, leaving Kyouya very confused.

He shook his head and opened his book. "Just what did you mean by that?" he wondered aloud.

* * *

><p>A little time had gone by and Tsukiko had stopped tossing and turning and was making very little noise. He barely heard her whimper and her eyes weren't dancing beneath their lids as much as they had before. He looked at her clock. 7:32. It had been over six hours since Yuuichi had come to check on her. And since then, she seemed to be even weaker than before.<p>

He folded the corner of the page and closed the book. He leaned over, placing two fingers on her neck, he counted to ten in his head and it was only when he got to seven that he felt her weak pulse. Thinking he was mistaken, he checked her wrist, her pulse was very weak. Her face had paled significantly and her breathing was slow and shallow.

Mentally cursing the boy whipped out his phone, dialed the number and listened to it ring. "Moshi moshi, Ootori Yuuichi, desu," his brother answered.

"Yuuichi, she's gotten worse," Kyouya said, checking the IV. "Her pulse is extremely weak."

"Give me twenty minutes." He hung up.

Just as he promised, the doctor walked into the girl's room a little more than twenty minutes later. He waved his brother aside and examined his patient. Took her pulse, checked her blood pressure, listened to her heart. "Bradycardia," he muttered to himself.

He readied a syringe and gave an injection into her arm. A curious Kyouya watched as his older brother grabbed their guest's wrist and looked to his watch. The very thought that that would be him just a few short years from now popped into our high schooler's head. It was a little intimidating to say the least.

Finally, Yuuichi was happy with the rate her pulse was going and turned to his brother. "I gave her a small does of atropine, it seems that it elevated her heart rate to right where it should be. I'll check on her a little later tonight." He stood up to sleep.

Dumbfounded again, Kyouya repeated his question from earlier. "You're going back to the hospital?"

"I have much to do before I retire for the evening," his brother sighed, cleaning up his equipment. "If you could watch her just a little longer, I'm looking for one of my nurses to do me a favor and watch over her for the night."

"Of course," Kyouya responded with a curt nod. His brother made it to the door before he turned back.

"Are you all right, Kyouya?" he asked with concern.

"I am perfectly fine," he answered without missing a beat. "Why do you ask?"

His brother looked him up and down with cold wary eyes. "Nevermind." He left the room, his younger brother never seeing the amused smile on the serious man's face.

A little while had gone by and Tsukiko had woken up. Needless to say, after two IVs, a trip to the restroom was in order. Once she had staggered her way back into bed, along with the help of her bespectacled knight in designer armor, she curled up once again on her side, unable to fall fully asleep or even hold a conversation with her male nurse.

Eventually, Yuuichi had come back to her room, followed by a petite woman dressed in white. "Thank you, Kyouya, I can take things from here," he said, making his way over to the weak girl. "Mizushima-san, this is Megumi, she will be looking after you for the night. How are you feeling?"

Tsukiko managed to look up at her doctor. "Am I dying?" she asked, catching the man off guard. "Kyouya-kun says I'm not, but I think he's lying."

Megumi just gave a quick laugh and used her hand to smooth the sick girl's hair. "No, Mizuxhima-san, you are not dying," she assured her. "If you were, you wouldn't be in your room, would you?"

"This isn't my room," she retorted, shaking her head. Technically, she was right. The nurse turned to her boss.

"She is a guest of my father's," he explained curtly.

"That's Tsukiko for you," Kyouya smiled and shook his head. He turned to leave. "If you'll excuse me-"

"Kyouya, don't go." Tsukiko's hoarse request caused the boy to feel a pang in his chest. She was always such a nuisance, why did this affect him so?

Kyouya patted his friend's head. "It's late, Tsukiko, unlike you, I'll be going to school tomorrow. You're in good hands," he assured her. She glared at him. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Fine," she reluctantly let the boy go. As soon as she knew he was at the door, she curled up and said loudly, "perv."

"Even sick you make wild and untrue accusations," he replied with a shake of his head.

"If it's untrue why do you feel the need to defend yourself?" she countered, amusing her doctor and nurse.

"Wouldn't you defend yourself if you were being called a slut or something? It's a normal reaction."

"Nah," she retorted, pulling the covers over her head.

"Now you're the one who's lying."

"No, being called those things never bothered me before, why should I let it bother me now? You just gotta learn not to take these things personally." She had peaked her head out of the covers to say it, then immediately pulled it back in.

The brothers and nurse exchanged glances. Kyouya took it as his time to leave.

* * *

><p>Homeroom was about to start momentarily and Hikaru and Kaoru were up to their shenanigans consisting of teasing Haruhi. "Hitachiin brothers!" their sensei barked, stopping them. "Would you be so kind as to sit down and do as you are told?"<p>

"Sorry, sensei!" they said together as they put Haruhi down. They took their seats, next to each other and right in front of Haruhi.

Kaoru felt something was amiss, low and behold his answer was found as he glanced at the empty seat behind him. Their twin telepathy seemed to work even if they were not trying, as Hikaru glanced behind him as well. Even Haruhi was peaking at the empty seat next to her, it may not have been filled for very long, but even she felt something was missing without the little brunette wild child next to her. Without saying a word the three gave each other a curious look, seems as though their lunch topic would not be about the club activities that afternoon.

* * *

><p>Before they knew it, lunch rolled around and the three freshman club members had gathered at their usual lunch table, along with their senior members, followed by a tired looking Kyouya who rubbed his temple after sitting down.<p>

"W-where has my little Imouto-chan gone!" Tamaki exclaimed after counting the people at the table.

"Yeah, she wasn't in Homeroom this morning," Kaoru added.

"Or in any other class," Hikaru and Haruhi said at the same time. They gave each other a look. "Hey! We're not supposed to say things at the same time!"

"She was supposed to help me fix the cut on Usa-chan's arm, before class started," Honey added with a sad look.

"What has our Shadow King done with her!" Tamaki cried, as said Shadow King pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I have done nothing with her, after the gala on Saturday, Tsukiko felt ill. Yesterday, she was sick all day, my brother himself examined her. As of last night he was running a few tests on her blood samples, but it appears that it is not very serious," Kyouya explained.

"How do you know?" Haruhi asked.

"Like you said yesterday, Haruhi," he returned with a sigh. "She did not require hospital attention, my brother did give her an IV, but as of this morning she had not been rushed to our hospital. And Megumi said she was stable as of this morning."

"Megumi?" The twins looked at each other.

"One of my brother's nurses whom he had asked to tend to Tsukiko overnight," he clarified. "Which reminds me, I will be leaving early from club activities today. I need to relieve whatever nurse came this morning to watch Tsukiko."

"Why?" the twins asked in unison. "Your family owns a hospital, isn't there another nurse?"

"It's good practice, as my father would probably put it, and it has been busy over at the hospital lately. It took a while for Yuuichi to even make it home to examine Tsukiko, and it's nothing too serious otherwise she'd be at the hospital."

"I guess you have a point," the twins muttered, between bites.

"No! No he doesn't! We only have his word to go on that Imouto-chan is all right!" Tamaki wailed still spazzing out over the ordeal.

"Can we visit her?" Honey piped up.

"Probably not the best idea, remember what Haruhi said yester-" Kyouya argued only to be interrupted.

"Actually, I'd like to see her," Hauhi countered, picking at her bento.

"Really?" the whole club was in shock.

"She would visit if it were any of us in her situation," she answered after swallowing her bite. "I'm not saying we should through a party in her room or anything but it would be nice of us to check up on her."

"It's settled then!" Tamaki exclaimed throwing his fist into the air. "After club activities we shall visit our sick Imouto-chan!"

"No, you won't." Kyouya's tone had grown solemn as he picked at his plate.

"What?" Even Mori raised a brow.

"She needs all the rest she can get, the more uninterrupted rest, the better," he explained. "My brother even advised that she should not have visitors."

"Okay, so we won't visit her," Haruhi decided for the group, taking a bite.

"We won't?" The club was even more confused.

"You heard Kyouya, It probably would not be good for Tsukiko's recovery, anyway," Haruhi explained. "Tell her we hope she gets well soon and we'll see her when she is better."

"I'm sure she'll appreciate that," Kyouya answered returning to his meal.

"B-but, my little girl, y-you were on my side!" Tamaki whimpered, as his "little girl" earned odd looks from the twins.

She returned their looks with glance and a quick smirk. Startled, the twins looked at each other confused.

_ Since when is Haruhi this devious?_ Was their mutual thought.

* * *

><p>"So, how are you feeling, Mizuxhima-san?" Kyouya's older brother asked the sick girl, sitting in the chair Kyouya had brought in.<p>

Tsukiko was now sitting up, no longer curled up in a tight ball on her bed. "To be perfectly honest, I still feel like crap, luckily I'm not puking my guts up anymore and I'm not nearly as fatigued as I had been last night," she rattled on, finally giving the man a look. "And I know that there's another reason that brings you to my room this afternoon. May as well get it off of your chest."

The older Ootori gave a smirk. "We need to have a chat, Mizushima-san."

"Call me, Tsukiko."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, once I became stuck with the next chapter of Dangerous Souls I opened up this chapter which had the very first sentence written on it from right after I posted the last chapter. That was about a week ago. I then began writing and before I knew it I was about a third of the way finished with this chapter, which is an amazing feeling when you had been stuck for a while. I hope to put up the next chapter next month and the next chapter for Dangerous Souls next week. Stay tuned!<strong>


	10. November 21?

**So this will probably be my last post until the semester is over so enjoy! Hopefully more to come in December!**

* * *

><p>Kyouya made it home around five thirty that evening and found his way to his guest's room where she had been occupying herself with a game of chess with her doctor. "Checkmate, I win Yuuichi-san," the brunette smirked and crossed her arms. "I believe that makes three games in a row, are you sure you're not letting me win?"<p>

Her doctor shook his head and ran a hand through his hair with a perplexed look on his face. "Believe me, if I were letting you win you would have beaten me seven games in a row. You are quite the strategist, Tsukiko-san."

"Why thank you, you're not so bad yourself," she replied setting the pieces back in order. "Another round? I'll go easier on you this time."

"I would love to, but it seems my replacement is here," he declined politely, standing up.

"Fine, another day then," she accepted, seeing Kyouya in the doorway. "How about you, Kyouya-kun? Care for a game?"

"I'll be back later tonight to check on you, but you are recovering very well," Yuuichi said as he nodded to his younger brother and left the room.

"Well, Kyo-kun?" the sick girl beckoned. "The pieces are all in place, I just need an opponent."

"Looks like you're almost all better," Kyouya said, sitting down. "Did you call me Kyo-kun?"

"It's what I used to call you when we were kids, right?" she answered moving her first pawn. "Why not call you that now?"

"Then why were you so adamant about me not calling you Kiko?" he asked moving another pawn.

"What are you talking about?" she raised a brow.

"Last night, I called you Kiko because that's what we all called you back then, and you said that it wasn't your name," he continued as they multitasked.

"No I didn't," she replied.

"Yes, you did." A pawn was taken captive on Tsukiko's side.

"Well, technically it's a nickname not my name," she replied, taking on of his pawns. "I was delirious last night, most of the things I said didn't make sense."

His mind subconsciously went back to the comments made that suggested she had been called a slut before, but didn't bring it up. "Do you want to call me Kiko?" she asked, another pawn captured.

"Not necessarily," he answered indifferently. A knight stepped to the plate. "It was more of a slip of the tongue."

"Well, if I can call you Kyo-kun, you can call me Kiko," she replied. His knight had been captured.

"You are good," he smirked.

"Why thank you, I have you to thank as my teacher."

"I taught you how to play chess?"

"Another memory you have forgotten?" she gave a sigh as their game progressed.

Pawns taken, bishops moving, knights defeated, and finally a king is threatened. "Checkmate, sensei," Tsukiko beamed.

"Tsugoi! Imouto-chan is amazing!" The exclamation came out of nowhere and the two players turned to see none other than the host club standing in her doorway.

"What are you all doing here?" Kyouya asked, unsure whether to be surprised, angry, annoyed or all three.

"We told the ladies that we needed to end club activities early to visit a sick friend," Kaoru replied.

"And the girls grumbled but praised us for being so generous and caring for a friend," Hikaru finished.

"And our senseis asked me to bring you the work you missed," Haruhi added with a smile.

_She had this planned all along,_ Kyouya concluded with a glare. _Well played, Haruhi. Well played._

"Well, at least I won't be left behind when I go back to school tomorrow," she sighed but gave a smile. "Thank you, Haruhi."

"Are you sure you'll be well enough to go back to school?" Kyouya raised a brow.

"My fever broke long ago, my stomach has been settled for hours, the tests your brother took came back fine, I'm sure it was just a twenty-four-hour bug," Tsukiko shrugged as Haruhi placed the work on her bed.

"How dare my little Imouto-chan have to suffer through such pain!" Tamaki exclaimed flinging himself across the room.

"Thanks for your concern, Tamaki," she replied with a giggle. "But as unpleasant of an experience it was, I have had worse lasting much longer."

"Can we change the subject?" Hikaru asked.

"Will you really be back at school tomorrow?" Honey asked, as Usa-chan seemed to cock its head.

"Yes, Honey-senpai, I'll be back causing as much torture to Kyouya-kun as possible," she replied with a wry smile.

"Yay" The eldest of the group cheered.

* * *

><p>An hour or so had gone by and the club had left leaving the ill girl to try to make a dent in her mass of homework. "And that would be the end of history, now for math," she decided as she switched books, her companion had left her company a little while ago to finish his own homework or whatever. Not that she really minded, after being babysat for two days straight, she was actually glad for some alone time. Even if it was spent completing homework.<p>

However, the doctor whom had cared for her had other things on his mind as he entered his younger brother's abode. The teenager could be found typing at his desk. "I would greatly appreciate it if you knocked first, Tsukiko," he called not even turning his head.

"It's me, Kyouya." The deep voice startled the young man and he turned around. "And your door was open."

"Yuuichi, is everything all right?" It was rather unusual for his brother to disturb him during his homework. He was about to stand up when Yuuichi held a hand to stop him.

"Don't get up," he said and paced his way over to his brother's desk and leaned against it to the point he may as well have been sitting. That was most certainly not like the brother Kyouya knew. Something was bothering the young doctor, but the question remained. Would he let on about it? "What did Tsukiko eat that night?"

Kyouya gave a perplexed look, hadn't he asked this the night before? "We both had the steak, I told you last night, remember?" he answered.

"Was tea served?" he completely bypassed his brother's question with another.

"I did not have any ad to my knowledge neither did she," he replied, seeing his brother's confused face. "There was a period of time that she wasn't with me, she might have had some tea then."

"Would she have put honey in it?"

This only confused Kyouya further. "I'm not sure, I've never seen her put honey in her tea before." Yuuichi nodded at this information and let out a breath with a shake of his head. "Is there a reason you're asking me these questions?"

As the questioning had gone on, Yuuichi was inching further and further onto the desk, by now he was sitting on it. What had gotten into him? "I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but I ran the tests on her blood sample as well as the vomit sample I collected yesterday." He began to explain. "Traces of Rhododendron and Azalea nectar were found, an extremely potent form of it. Now it is highly possible that she had some tainted honey, but-"

"That wouldn't explain why no one else suffered from poisoning," Kyouya continued for him, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms. "Do you think she was intentionally poisoned?"

Yuuichi shrugged. "That seems to be a possibility, but can you think of a reason why someone might try to poison her?"

"She's about as annoying as Tamaki, maybe even more so," Kyouya chuckled, then thought about it for a moment. "But, she's a nice girl at heart, she's not out to get anyone. Maybe she's out to annoy me to the point of insanity but I can't think of a reason why anyone would want to hurt her."

"That's what I thought," the doctor said, standing back up. "Well, seeing as she's fine now, we'll just keep an eye on her for now. This could very well be a random occurrence, so it's no use worrying over it. If you'll excuse me, I'll retire for the evening, good night, Kyouya."

"Good night," Kyouya replied as his brother left the room. Something about that conversation just didn't sit well with the teen and the fact that the subject of that conversation was just a few doors door and most likely unaware, only make it worse. "I have a bad feeling about this," he commented to himself, but nevertheless, he continued his homework. Some battles could wait, especially if there was not enough information. This was one of them. Homework was not..

Outside, Yuuichi headed for his room, but couldn't help but recall his conversation with his father's petite guest.

_ "We need to have a chat, Mizushima-san."_

_ "Call me, Tsukiko," she answered, grabbing her brush from her nightstand and making an attempt to brush out the rat's nest that was now her hair._

_ "Well, Tsukiko, I have the results of your tests," he resumed, his face becoming grim. "I hope you might be able to shed a little light on the situation."_

_ "And what kind of light would you like me to give?" she countered._

_ "I'm very aware of your situation and the reasoning that my father had in inviting you to stay here. Also, in order to keep this as quiet as possible, I am your regular doctor during this situation, so I would appreciate it if you told me everything," the doctor continued, crossing hi legs. "Traces of Rhododendron and Azalea nectar were found in your system, do you know how that might have gotten there?"_

_ "Well, that would most certainly explain the vomiting, fatigue and the Bradycadia, wouldn't it?" she replied, working through a rather tough knot. "Well, I did have ham at the gala, and I believe there was a honey glaze sauce on it, perhaps it was a case of tainted honey?"_

_ "Perhaps, but there were no other cases at the hospital and none that were reported from the doctors who had made houses calls yesterday," Yuuichi countered. The girl just shrugged._

_ "I never saw anyone else who ordered ham, and I did have tea with my dessert and I did put a spoonful of honey in it. It could just be a combination of everything, but I'm doing much better now aren't I?" she refuted, her brush now sliding easily down her long hair. "I don't think we have much to worry about."_

_ "Tsukiko-san, need I remind you of the incident two years ago?" He caught the girl off guard with that one._

_ "Like you just said, that was two years ago, and an entirely different situation. I rather not think back on that one, if you don't mind," she replied, her voice giving a warning tone that almost reminded the man of his late mother. After all both women were sweet unless you push them too far._

_ "My apologies, I only wish you would be more careful as it would make your life and my job much easier," he answered, reaching to the box on the floor next to him. "To make up for it, why not a game or two? I remember my brother had taught you some tricks years ago, are you still as good?"_

_ "Yes," she responded with a smirk. "Maybe even better."_

_That child grew up even faster than Kyouya did_, Yuuichi noted to himself as he passed said, child's temporary room to find his own. _It's a shame, though her reasoning is far more brutal than Kyouya's ever was._

* * *

><p>"Finally!" Tsukiko exclaimed falling back onto her bed just a little too fast for her head to handle. "Ow, still not quite better yet." She gripped her head and sat up slowly. "If I'm going to school tomorrow I better just shower now."<p>

"Mizushima-san?" a voice startled the brunette. She turned to see Honoka at the door. "F-forgive me for s-startling you, but, Souh-sama asked me to give these to you w-when the Young Master had left." She handed the teen an envelope.

Gingerly, she opened it. A smile grew on her face as she closed the envelope and its contents. "Arigato, Honoka-chan!" she beamed leaving the envelope on her dresser. "Also would you mind-"

"G-giving you a f-fresh set of sheets?" the maid finished for her. "I'll h-have them put on the bed immediately."

"Honoka, you know me so well."

"A-after being sick, w-who wouldn't want a fresh set of sheets?" the maid chuckled.

_She's doing much better, maybe that chat I had with Yoshio paid off,_ she noted. "Couldn't agree more."

The maid bowed and left the room, Tsukiko made her way to the bathroom for a much-needed shower. She came out to find her sheets changed and an extra blanket folded on the edge of the bed. "She really does know me well," she determined, going to her dresser to hide the envelope and find her most comfy pajamas.

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you," Tsukiko hummed the next morningas she grabbed her school bag and headed for Kyouya's room. "Happy birthday, dear Shadow King. Happy birthday to you!"<p>

"Tsukiko, I think you have your dates mixed up, it's not my birthday," Kyouya retorted grabbing his bag. "And next time knock, if you don't mind."

"I do mind and how can the Shadow King forget his own birthday?" The girl cocked a hip with her hand on it.

"Why would I forget my own birthday?" he remarked, shaking his head. "You have your dates mixed up."

"Oh yeah?" She gave a devilish smirk. "What's today's date?"

"November twenty-first, my birthday is tomorrow." He smirked as well, he was sure of himself.

"Oh really?" Uh-oh. This couldn't be good. "Check the calendar." She pointed to one hanging above his desk.

"I'm telling you, Kiko, the date is-" he stopped short when he saw the date. Tuesday, November 22.

"Happy birthday, Low Blood Pressure Evil Lord," she winked, stepping out of the room with a pep in her step.

"I forgot my own birthday…"

* * *

><p><strong>poor Kyouya lol please review and see you next time! :D<strong>

**Jaa nee!**


	11. Happy Birthday Kyouya!

**Well, it has been long enough for this chapter! Forgive me for taking so long! I hope to have the next chapter up by February! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hm-hm, hm, hm. Hm, hm," Tsukiko hummed as she made her way to her locker before lunch. "Happy Birthday, dear Demon Lord." She wasn't paying attention and ended up bumping into a certain purplish black haired second year.<p>

"Oh, Tsukiko! You need to pay more attention to where you are going!" the young woman exclaimed, once the petite girl looked up to see Suzune.

"Gomen, Suzune-senpai," she smiled and gave an apologetic bow. "I was in my own little world."

"Just how old are you?" the older student asked out of the blue. "You barely look like you are in middle school, let alone high school."

"But, Suzune-san!" a tall bleached haired girl exclaimed, another girl was with her with green braided hair. "She's so tiny and kawaii!"

"Though, she does look like she'd be better off in middle school," the braided haired girl added.

Tsukiko just looked at them and smiled. "Well, I think that's a tad personal to be asking, don't you think? Appearances can be deceiving, just look at Honey-senpai, he looks much younger than he really is," she replied with a chuckle. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to lunch."

And with that the tiny high schooler continued on her way. Leaving a few stunned upperclassmen.

"Well, she's a character isn't she?" the bleach haired girl replied.

"She's got moxie, if that's what you're getting at, Tomomi-chan," said the braided girl.

"Rina, have you noticed how this new girl has been here just over a week and has completely won over the Host Club?"Suzune asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, you know Tamaki," replied Rina. "He loves meeting new people, and her bubbly personality is not unlike his own."

"But she never sets up an appointment, they allow her to setup shop in their clubroom without paying a cent. Isn't that odd?"

"Now that you mention it," Tomomi answered, crossing her arms as well. "That's is weird that they let her do that. But is that really our business?"

"Probably not, but I don't like it."

* * *

><p>Most high schoolers like it when it's their birthday and virtually the entire school acknowledges it. Not Kyouya. This was quite possibly one of his worst days yet. He didn't get too much sleep because he was preparing for a test he had earlier that morning, and he did have to babysit his father's ill guest that took quite a bit of his time. Above it all, he was receiving so much attention from teachers and fellow students who wished him a Happy Birthday he had to keep up his smiling host appearance no matter how much he wanted to just ignore everyone and be on his way.<p>

Lunchtime was no different.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHADOW KING!" the twins exclaimed once he had taken his seat between his guest and his crossdressing friend.

"Our little Kyouya is whole year older! Daddy is so proud!" Tamaki shouted, gushing in his seat across from his friend as the twins set off mini confetti canons.

"How old are you Kyo-chan?" Honey asked excitedly, feeding Usa-chan cake that had magically appeared.

"I'm seventeen now," he replied pushing around the food on his plate.

"Uh-oh, is the birthday boy not feeling well?" Tsukiko said in a teasing tone. "Or are you just pissed because you forgot it was your birthday?"

"WHAT! YOU FORGOT YOUR OWN BIRTHDAY!" Tamaki nearly screeched.

"I did _not_ forget my birthday, thank you very much…" said the venomous Kyouya.

Tsukiko threw back her head with a laugh. "Yes, you did, you thought it was tomorrow!" she teased, nudging him. "Oh, quit pouting, I only tease you because I love you." She grinned widely. "And you make it far too easy!"

Kyouya shook his head and patted hers. "Kiko, what am I to do with you?"

"Just keep giving me material to tease you with and help me entertain myself and I should be good to go," she said taking another bite.

"That's not what I meant." He shook his head again.

"Oh you love me!"

"Depends on your definition of love…"

The two continued to bicker and the twins looked at each other. They shared the same thought. _We have a new mission._ They both nodded.

"So, Kyouya-senpai, what are you doing for your birthday?"Haruhi asked, changing the subject.

"Well, I have no doubt that Tamaki has some crazy scheme planned for club activities today, though I am surprised he managed to keep it quiet for so long," he answered, continuing his meal. "Other than that, I don't have any plans for tonight other than homework-"

"Because you forgot your own birthday, man you must be getting up there if your memory is going!" Tsukikoteased, giving the boy a nudge.

"At least age has been kind to me, I have quite a few lady's eyeing my appearance, I don't believe I can say the same about you."

"Au contraire," she retorted. "Time is still on my side, from the family photos I've seen throughout your house, you will be greying before you're thirty, meanwhile in my family neither one of my parents have started to grey."

"So you won't have to dye your hair, and with your height the poor fool who will marry you will look like he's making out with his daughter rather than his wife."

"I'm four foot eleven, thank you very much!"

"There is no way you're four eleven!" The twins exclaimed, interrupting the argument.

"Uh oh, it's family feud!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Tamaki-senpai, you're not helping…" Haruhi sighed.

"But you started it!"

"What? What makes you say that?"

"You were the one to ask the question!"

"You idiot, that makes no sense!"

"Now it really is family feud, Usa-chan wants you all to stop!" Honey exclaimed, a frown on both his face and Usa-chan's.

Mori patted his head. "There, there," he said, and Honey smiled at him.

"You always know how to make me feel better!"

* * *

><p>"Thank you, my dear princesses, for attending the banquet of our coolest host!" Tamaki announced on a stage that he had made sure was built. "Today, our beloved Kyoya turns seventeen and to celebrate we have this lovely banquet for you! Also, thanks to several of our lovely princesses, we will have some entertainment while you enjoy the refreshments."<p>

"To start our concert," the twins began, pulling out their hats.

"Now we won't be playing the 'which one is Hikaru game,'" Hikaru continued, much to the dismay of their fans.

"We will, however, like to introduce our first act, performing Endless Tears…" Kaoru added.

"Please welcome Ami on guitar and Tsukiko on keyboard!" they exclaimed together as the two girls appeared.

They took their places and Tsukiko began the melody. "Kimi no kokoro ni tsumareta mama," Ami began singing as she began to play a few chords.

"Ai wo chikai," Tsukiko added behind her.

"Nemurenai yoru nando sugite mo."

"Ne uketomete."

"Ima sugu aitai namida tomaranai."

"Furetakute," Tsukiko sang as her playing slowed a little. "Suki dakara…"

"Kuru shikute!" they sang together, as their playing sped up again. "Kimi no koto omou hodo, kono namida koboreru no. Kono mama aenai to shite mo. Dare yori sukidakara."

_Just how long have they had this planned?_ Kyouya wondered as he watched the show. The twins had appeared behind the girls to perform the rapping part of the popular song. "I think I now understand the torture Ishikawa-sensei went through last week," he muttered to himself.

"What was that, Kyouya-san?" Suzune asked, sitting next to him.

He put on his smile and replied, "Oh, nothing, just remembering something that happened last week."

"Speaking of last week, I'm so glad you were able to attend the gala this weekend, it was pleasure to see you there," she continued, ignoring the performance.

"It was a pleasure to attend."

"I was not expecting to see Tsukiko there," she commented. "I didn't realize my father had sent an invite to the Mizushima family."

"To be perfectly honest, that would be my father's doing," Kyouya covered smoothly. "You're invite mentioned all eligible children to attend, my siblings were ineligible so my father offered Tsukiko the spot as a favor to her father. You know how those deals are."

"Of course, that makes sense," she replied, standing up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must be getting ready."

"Will you be performing as well?"

"Tamaki asked me if I would do a number, something about the show not being complete without my flute."

"Well, I look forward to hearing you play." He wished her luck and the second year was on her way, leaving Kyouya to actually watch the performance. He admitted that it wasn't bad at all, it could've done better without the twins rapping, but Ami and Tsukiko were outdoing themselves with their playing and singing.

"I love you," Tsukiko sang as the song was reaching its close.

"Love you," Ami continued.

"Love you."

"Love you."

And the twins rapped in the background.

"Anata to!" the girls sang together.

They played the last of the notes and stood up to the applause. They bowed as the customers cheered. "Thank you, Lovely Princesses!" Tamaki exclaimed jumping to the stage again. "And you too, Masters of Mischeif!"

"Masters of Mischief?" Kaoru asked his twin.

"Eh, I can dig it," he replied.

"Now please give a warm welcome to another special princess, Suzune on her flute!" Tamaki announced as the second year waltzed onto the stage and took her seat.

"Happy birthday, Kyouya-san," she said before playing.

Delicately, Suzune's fingers danced across the flute, playing the beautiful notes for the crowd to hear. She had most certainly been playing since she was very young. You could hear the guests mumble in aw at the beauty of the song. "It's Let It Go from Frozen," Tsukiko said, appearing behind her bespectacled host.

"Are you sure?" he asked, not even phased that she materialized behind him. "That song has always annoyed me to no end. This sounds beautiful."

"I can prove it," she smirked and hummed to the tune Suzune was playing. "To test the limits and break through," she began to sing softly as to not upstage the upper classman on stage. "No right, no wrong, no rules for me. I'm free! Let it go! Let it go! I am one with the wind and sky!"

"Okay, I believe you," he shook his head. "I was actually enjoying the performance too." He grumbled with an eyeroll.

"Aw, did Fuyumi play it on repeat whenever she came to visit you?" she mocked.

"That's none of your concern, I'm surprised she hasn't had you belting it out when you were looking at old photos."

"Oh we were, we had other songs too, she's not as obsessed as you think," she shrugged.

"I'll be the judge of that, now will you go away. It would be impolite of me to converse with you during her performance."

"Just like how you conversed with her during mine?" she pressed.

"I didn't know you saw that."

"You're facing center stage, now pay attention, she really wanted to perform this for you." She walked away after that.

Soon the second year was finished and stood and bowed at her applauding audience. Even the bespectacled birthday boy was clapping his hands and smiling, despite learning she had played him the song that was the cause of a year's worth of annoyance. "Thank you!" she said and walked off the stage.

"Thank you, Suzune!" Tamaki exclaimed and announced the next act as Suzune took her seat next to the Shadow King.

"That was very well done, Watanabe-san," Kyouya replied.

"Kyouya-san, how many times must I tell you it's okay to call me Suzune?" she teased as she smiled at him. "But thank you for the compliment."

"My apologies, Suzune-san," Kyouya smiled.

"So what were you talking to Tsukiko about, if you don't mind my asking?" she pressed as Tamaki played his piano.

"Oh, she was just commenting on how well you were playing, she enjoyed it almost as much as I did."

"Well, that was rather rude, if I may be blunt."

"Well, I don't think being rude was her intention," Kyouya defended and smiled at the second year. "And to be fair, you were conversing with me while she was performing."

"Very true," she laughed a little at the comment.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the Ootori Mansion after the club activities were over, Tsukiko realized this was the first time she saw the whole Ootori family, minus Mrs. Ootori, under the same roof, in the same room, at the same time, since she first came to mansion when she was four with her mother. It was also when she realized that the only one of them seeming to be cheerful and delighted at such an occasion was Fuyumi. The Ootori men were a very series breed indeed.<p>

The atmosphere at dinner that evening held heavily in the air. The chef had served some sort of spiced Motoyaki, one of Kyoya's favorite dishes. Small talk had been made, but most of the dinner was completed in silence. Only the sounds of silverware hitting plates could be heard. Silently, Tsukiko was glad she requested a milder form of the dish, after seeing Fuyumi and her husband's faces after taking a bite. Yuuichi's wife didn't seem too keen on the spiciness of the meal either, to Tsukiko's amusement and empathy.

Luckily supper was soon over and everyone had retired to the living room for cake, coffee, and Kyouya's presents. Being unable to take the quietness of the evening, Tsukiko plopped herself down on the couch next to Fuyumi's husband. "Shido-san, how long have you been married to Fuyumi?" she asked.

"About two and a half years, but I met her a long time ago when we were kids," he replied, sipping his coffee. "And, please, Tsukiko, call me Aoi."

Aoi was a very nice man. He was about the same age as Fuyumi, maybe a year older with brown hair and brown eyes. Something just seemed so familiar about him to her. "Aoi, when did you first meet her? How old were the two of you?"

"I believe she was eleven and I was twelve," he replied. "Why?"

"Oh, I used to come here all the time with my mom and sister when I was younger," she replied. "You just seem very familiar, I probably saw you around here with Fuyumi."

"Maybe," he replied with a smile. "To be honest, I don't quite remember too well."

"That's fine," she laughed, shaking her head. "I wasn't expecting you to, if I did meet you before, it was briefly."

"Probably," he laughed back. "So how long have you and Kyouya been dating?"

Tsukiko was caught off guard and Kyouya nearly choked on his coffee. But, Tsukiko just laughed. "Oh no, we're not dating."

"You're not?" Aoi looked genuinely confused. "I'm sorry, I just assumed-"

"It's fine," she laughed shaking her head. "I am living here, but that's only for schooling, it's a long story about an agreement Ootori-sama and my mother came to."

"Oh, so like the agreement Ootori-sama and my parents came to," he smirked, she nudged him with her elbow.

"No!" she giggled. "Nothing like that, well, not necessarily, it's a very long story that can wait."

"Understood," Aoi chuckled and placed his cup on the coffee table. Yuuichi's wife had quietly excused herself to not cause much commotion. But Tsukiko saw, and she had a couple of questions for her.

"Please excuse me for a moment," Tsukiko said, standing up and following the young woman.

She followed her down the hallway and watched her enter the restroom. She waited patiently, as though she was unaware of the twenty other restrooms in the mansion. The woman was surprised when she saw the girl waiting for her. "Oh, Tsukiko-chan, you scared me!" she exhaled with a laugh.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I was just checking to see if you were okay."

"Of course I'm fine, what would make you say otherwise?" she wondered aloud.

"So how far along are you?" she asked bluntly.

"Excuse me?"

"Sayuri, you left for the restroom in the middle of dinner, you're chugging down Sprite like there's no tomorrow, and you've been snacking on potato chips that you stuffed in your purse," she explained.

"If you must know, I'm on my period and salt is all I've been craving," she replied, crossing her arms. "And I'm getting over a stomach bug and the carbonation in the soda helps settle my stomach."

"Normally, I might believe that, but," the girl put her hands on her hips and smirked. "I've never heard of a menstrual craving being dipping olives in vanilla frosting."

The married woman sighed and just laughed. "Okay, Tsukiko-chan, you caught me, but can you please keep it a secret?" she asked. "It's Kyouya's birthday and Yuuichi and I don't want to take the moment away from him."

"Well, how far along are you?" she smiled at her friend's sister-in-law.

"About twelve weeks, we're planning to tell everyone at dinner on Sunday," Sayuri grinned and put her finger to her lips. "But remember, it's our little secret."

Tsukiko put her finger to her lips as well. "You're secret is safe with me." She pulled something from her pocket. "And here, I snagged some from the kitchen for you."

Sayuri chuckled and accepted the bag of olives. "Thank you, Tsukiko."

"You're welcome, now get back to the party before everyone suspects," she gave a wink.

"Of course."

Tsukiko returned to the party shortly afterwards, just in time for Kyouya to open his gifts. He received several gift cards and some books in English and German and some stock bought by his father and a couple other rather expensive gifts that Tsukiko wasn't sure her gift would be extravagant enough. But she looked at Fuyumi who smiled and nodded at her when it was her turn to give him her gift. _He's going to love it!_ Was what her eyes were telling the first year student.

"Thank you, everyone," Kyouya said with an almost host smile. "You really shouldn't have."

"You have one more present, Little Brother," Fuyumi chuckled as Tsukiko stood up with a brightly wrapped box.

"I hope you like it, I put a lot of work into it," she said, handing him the present.

He took the present almost skeptically. What on Earth had this crazy little nutjob of a girl gotten him? "Thank you," he said and began to rip open the paper.

With the paper torn away, all that remained was a white box taped shut. He used his nail to tear open the seal and removed the lid. Inside laid a brown leather bound book, in the center was a picture of a very young Tsukiko poking the cheek of an also very young and very annoyed Kyouya. He pulled the book out of the box and opened it. Tsukiko had made him a scrapbook of pictures Fuyumi had taken during the little while Tsukiko had been at the Mansion. There were pictures of a very annoyed Kyouya dealing with the shenanigans of a hyper little Tsukiko. But as he turned the pages there were photos of a much more tolerant Kyouya playing with the hyper active Tsukiko, a big smile plastered over his face. He turned some more pages and he watched as he grew up and Tsukiko disappeared from his life. His grin had been watered down to a smile smile and most of the photos that had been taken were family photos taken from vacations. He watched as his mother disappeared from the photos and his smile became even subtler. He was beginning to wonder why one Earth Tsukiko would give him such a gift, then he turned the page.

It was the beginnings of the Host Club. A first year Kyoya and Tamaki, along with the bowl-cut middle school twins and the second year Mori and Honey. His smile was returning as he scanned through the photographs of the shenanigans that Tamaki had put them all through. Then finally on that last page were the pictures taken the day the twins had Tsukiko model some of their mom's clothing line. The smile on both of their faces as Kyouya had spun her around was the final picture and a few pages had been left empty.

"I left a couple pages at the end empty in case you had some pictures to add or whatever," she said once Kyouya had finished going through the book. "You said you couldn't really remember when I came here with my mother, luckily Fuyumi had taken and kept pictures from back then so I made you a scrapbook to help jog your memory." She continued to explain. "And I couldn't just not include pictures from the Host Club luckily Tamaki was able to get-"

"You're still in that stupid club?" Akito remarked coldly.

"Akito!"Fuyumi scolded. "It's his birthday! No need to scrutinize his club activities!"

"But it is a stupid club! There's no point to it and it merely wastes everyone's time!"

"Perhaps," Tsukiko countered, shocking the group. "Perhaps it is a stupid club, with no point and wastes a lot of people's time." She crossed one ankle behind the other and folded her hands on her lap. "But as much as it may seem like a waste of time and useless to you, Kyouya has learned quite a bit from the club. He manages the expenses of the club, takes very good care of the customers, plans many of Tamaki's wild and crazy ideas to make them come to life, all the while remaining top of his class and well aware of the goings on in the business world. If you ask me, it's because of his stupid club that he is still in the running to become the company's next Patriarch. But that's none of my business, is it?"

The entire room was stunned, the second eldest shut his mouth, while the other siblings and siblings-in-law sat there jaw-dropped. Yoshio just smirked and sipped his coffee. "And that, is precisely why I had tolerated that club for so long. It appears I was right to do so," he said, then stood up. "Unfortunately, I am not getting any younger and work today has left me rather exhausted." He turned to his son and daughter –in-law. "Forgive me for being so rude, but feel free to spend the night, you know where your rooms are." He then patted his youngest on the head. "Goodnight, Kyouya. And happy birthday, Son."

And with that the current Patriarch retired for the evening. "I'm afraid I'm in the same boat," Akito confessed, standing up. "Goodnight, everyone, and happy birthday, Kyouya."

"Thank you, Akito." Kyouya replied and the all waited until they could no longer hear the middle brother's footsteps.

"Well, that was very interesting," Aoi joked, leaning back onto the couch a little more casually. "Tsukiko-chan, you are quite the debater for your age."

"I'll say!" Sayuri commented, struggling not to laugh. "That was beautifully done, and rather insightful. I had no idea what it took to be in the Host Club, but you would know more than I would."

"I'd be lying if I said he didn't have it coming," Yuuichi even commented as his younger brother looked at him in surprise. "He's been scrutinizing you ever since you started the club."

"Oh, what a way to end a birthday! I'm sorry, Kyouya!" Fuyumi exclaimed, but Kyouya just looked at his sister, then at their guest and smiled.

"Kyouya?" Tsukiko asked aloud, and then sighed. "Kyouya, I'm sorry, I didn't think this gift would cause a riot. I just wanted-" but she was caught off when he began to laugh. "Are you having some nervous breakdown or something?"

Kyouya just kept laughing. "No, Tsukiko," he replied taking a breath. "Thank you, thank you very much, I'm amazed you were able to find so many pictures."

"Y-you're welcome," she hesitated and he chuckled. "You must be exhausted, you're giggling like a madman."

"I'm fine, honestly," he replied, but began to laugh again. Thus causing Fuyumi to laugh, then Yuuichi, then their spouses.

Confused, Tsukiko just looked around the room and assessed what had just happened, finding herself laughing along. "Well, Happy Birthday, Kyouya!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Akito you just have to ruin the fun! Anyway, more to come hope you enjoyed! Please review! :)<strong>


End file.
